Everything To Lose
by WillaEnders
Summary: Claire knows Steve is alive, she just does. So she sets off too find him. But what will happen if she finds him, and he's not alive, or worse. Will she endanger her friends as well. Plus Wesker has created a new virus. RATED M FOR LATER POSSIBLE CONTENT!
1. Thinking Over

Disclaimer: I, as unfortunate as it is, do not own any of the resident evil characters that are recognizable in this story.

Chap.1...

Claire Redfield awoke with a start when she heard the blaring of the alarm clock next to her head. She reached over and tried several different buttons until she finally found the snooze. She sat up with her eyes still closed, she still wasn't fully awake yet. A soft knock on the door made her open her sleepy eyes.

"Claire its almost 10, didn't you set your alarm last night." Chris Redfield said from the other side.

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away._ Claire thought to herself.

"Claire if your not up in 20 seconds, I'll come in their and get you out of bed myself. Jill is on her way over here right now." Chris continued.

"Go awa...WHAT! Jill's on her way! Sorry Chris, give me 10 minutes! Claire said as she leapt from her bed and ran for the bathroom. She loved when her Jilly came to visit. Jill was like her older sister.

Chris and Jill had been dating for about 2 months now. It was made official when Claire and Chris returned from Antarctica.

No more then 5 minutes later, Claire was out of the shower, and she had her hair dried. She was at her closet picking out an outfit for the day. She was a simple girl so she grabbed a basic black tank top and a pair of denim jeans. She threw her hair in a ponytail and ran into the living room, where she grabbed a granola bar and plopped down onto the couch. Chris starred in amazement. It seemed like he just woke her up and already she was dressed. Just then there was a knock on the door of the two bedroom apartment that Chris and Claire shared. Chris rose from the kitchen table to answer the door, but Claire had beat him to it. Jill Valentine stood at the door. Claire gave her a gigantic hug and then led her in. Jill laughed and walked over to Chris to give him a quick peck on the lips and a hug.

"So Clairebear, what have you been up to." Jill asked.

"Oh nothing really, it feels like I haven't left the house in months." Claire answered.

"Technically speaking you haven't:" Chris added as he made his way from the kitchen and into the living room.

"Yeah, yeah." Claire stuck her tongue out at her brother. Jill felt as if Chris was trying to tell her something.

"Hey Clairebear, you wouldn't mind running down to the store and getting me some green tea bags. I know Chris doesn't have them, and I have a migraine." Jill thought up the best excuse possible.

"Umm, I guess not, I'll be back in 10 minutes, you can time me." Claire said, taking it as a challenge. She grabbed the car keys and ran out the door.

"All right Chris what's going on with her?" Jill asked as she put her arm around his neck.

"She has been acting weird for weeks now. She keeps asking me if I think that Steve is still alive and if I think Wesker is up to something. I don't know, but I think she is up to something involving Steve." Chris said.

"What do you expect Chris. He said that he loved her and then he died. She probably is experiencing her form of loss. She loved him too and you know that. She never got to tell him how she feels and now she feels that he will never know." Jill replied.

"Wow, I never looked at it in that wa….wait a second. You don't think that she's planning too…I smell another rescue mission up her sleeve. Claire's rescue missions aren't always the best either. She got captured last time. Who knows what'll happen this time. I have to keep a close eye on Claire if I want her to stay safe."

Truth is that Claire had gotten back about 5 minutes earlier then she had expected and she had heard Chris's plan through the door. She was planning to save Steve. She just knew he was alive. He had to be. She could feel it. But with Chris watching her now, it would be hard to get by him. Jill would probably be watching too and she almost already knew that Leon, Rebecca, Billy, and probably now Ashley would be watching her. Ashley Graham and Claire had become good friends once Leon had become her full time bodyguard. He took Ashley everywhere with him, and Leon and Chris hang out often as well. So Claire and Ashley hung out.

_I have to think of a way to get out of the house soon, without anyone knowing where I'm going. If anyone follows me it will just be danger for all of us. I have to find Steve, I have to tell him the truth and I have to bring him back safe. Chris I'm so sorry. I love you so much, but you just don't know how it feels, when it all falls apart._

With that Claire opened the front door and threw the box of green tea on the couch next to Jill.

"Hey guys! What's new?" …

Hey guys I would severely appreciate it if you guys would review my story. It would give me so much encouragement to keep the story going, even one review would make me happy, so review, review, review!!!


	2. A Sinners Prayer

Disclaimer: I, as unfortunate as it is, do not own any of the resident evil characters that are recognizable in this story.

Chap.2

_"Steve, it's me Claire, don't you remember me! Steve you have to remember" _

_Claire was running from Steve but it wasn't the same Steve she had known 2 months ago. This Steve was different. He was a monster, huge and green. He had scales covering his entire body. Steve stopped running after Claire and looked at her for a moment before changing back into human form._

"_Claire?" Steve asked. _

"_Yes! Steve its me." Claire said_

_In the blink of an eye Steve was back in his monster form and he rose up his large claw and swiped at Claire._

Claire jumped out of her skin when the alarm clock buzzed in her ear. It was all a dream. She reached over and tapped the snooze button. She took a shower and put her hair up into another ponytail. She picked out a gray t-shirt, and jeans. She grabbed a light jean jacket and headed out into the living room. There waiting for her was Chris. He had a serious look on his face.

"What's the matter, is Jill okay?!" Claire asked

"Yeah, she's fine. You I'm not so sure about. Claire I need to talk to you about…Steve." Chris could barely get out the last word before Claire began her protest.

"I'm fine, nothings wrong. And what about Steve!"

"Well I know that you still think that he's, alive. But Claire, the chances of that happening are 1 in a million. Even with the t-veronica virus in his blood, its not enough to bring him back."

"Claire don't do anything that might put yourself in danger. Please, we already lost mom and dad, please Claire you don't know how much you mean to me. You and Jill are all I have left." Chris begged Claire. "Claire promise me that you won't go looking for Steve." Chris pleaded.

"I promise" Claire answered, almost in tears. She never broke a promise with Chris. But she already made a promise to herself. Nothing could change her mind now. Tonight was the night.

She would leave late and Chris won't be able to catch up with her by then. Now she was determined. Claire got up and hugged Chris. Then she left to go shopping with Ashley. She got back around 3:00. Now all she had to do was wait…

Claire's alarm went off at 3:30 am. She hopped of bed and grabbed her small backpack that laid already packed on her dresser. She had inside four aid sprays, a small combat knife (since she had to cross the border and she couldn't bring a gun). She also had a black sweat jacket, lock pick, and her trustee lighter.

She wanted to wear something that would go with the weather in Ecuador. So she put on a tight fitted red tank top that just barely showed her midriff, and black skinny jeans. This way it was all easy to move around in. She decided that she better leave a note so that Chris could understand better.

_Dear Chris,_

_I know that I made you a promise, but I know what I'm getting myself into. No matter what happens to me, please don't follow it will only bring more danger to me and you. Also please don't send Jill and the gang after me either. When I find Steve, and I will, I will be back to you as fast as I can. I promise, this time I won't break that. _

_Your sister, _

_Claire_

With that Claire closed the front door as quietly as she could and ran down to the parking lot where her motorcycle was parked. She grabbed the helmet and started up her bike.

"Steve here I come" Claire said just before she set off into the darkness.

**Please review guys, I really hope that you guys like it so far though!**


	3. White Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the resident evil characters in the story.

Chap. 3

The wind ripped through Claire's hair as she sped towards the airport. She was getting extremely hungry though and decided that she couldn't wait to get food. So she pulled her bike over, and walked into a small diner that was located on a deserted road. The diner was called Millie's Place. Claire walked in and sat up at the counter. A young women no older then Claire walked over to her.

"What can I get for you sugar?" the women asked. She had a name tag that read Millie. She looked so young to be owning a diner already.

"Oh I'll just have a coffee." She realized then that she couldn't afford anything else.

"Coming right up." Millie responded.

When Millie came back with the coffee, she began to talk to Claire.

"So where you headin' to?" Millie asked.

"Nowhere" Claire answered.

"Everybody's headin' for somewhere. They call this the "anywhere but here" diner. Everybody that comes here is runnin' away from something, and there headin' for somewhere." Millie said.

"Well not me, I just go where the wind blows me I guess." Claire lied. But she couldn't help but feel like part of what she said was true. Months ago that was the motto that Claire seemed to live by. She used to be a free bird. Until Steve "died". After that she stayed at home a lot. She hated going places and seeing people happy together. She didn't understand why they got to have their happy endings and she didn't. But her story wasn't close to being over yet. She still had her chance at happiness.

"So, you look pretty young to be owning a diner already, you've got to be at least 19 right?" Claire asked.

"21 actually, and this diner was my mamas, but she's real sick. I took over the diner. I was named after my mama so I got to keep the diner's name. I can't tell you how I would love to change it though. My mama's heart would just crumble though. When she dies I'm gonna change it. I can't bear to do it now." Millie answered. She brushed a strand of her curly red locks out of her face and pushed it behind her ear. The rest of her hair was up. Claire liked to listen to her talk. She liked her accent, it was soothing, like it was telling her that life can wait, sometimes you need a cup of coffee and someone to talk to.

"So you never really answered my question. Who you runnin' from" Millie changed the subject.

"Actually its someone that I'm running too. You see I'm looking for someone named Steve." Claire said.

"He your boyfriend?" Millie asked with a smirk.

"Sort of, I don't know really." Claire realized at that moment that she really had no idea what her and Steve where. Where they friends, or more? This made Claire think for a minute. Then she looked up at the clock and saw that the time was 5:06 am. She had to get going if she was gonna catch her flight to Australia at 6:00 am.

" I'm really sorry for skipping out on you like this Millie, but I have a boat to catch. Maybe I'll see you again someday." Claire said while she got up and dug into her pocket for some change.

"Only if you believe in fate. And don't worry about the money, its on the house." Millie said. Right as Claire was heading out the door Millie called after her.

"Hey! What's your name?" Millie asked.

"Claire, Claire Redfield." She answered.

"Good luck Claire Redfield." Millie said after Claire. She said it more to herself then Claire though.

Claire got on her bike and strapped on her helmet and she was off into the sunrise.

_Next, the airport._ Claire thought to herself.

When she arrived at the airport her flight was calling all last minute passengers, for the trip to Australia. She parked and locked her bike, and then walked over to the gate. She turned and looked behind her, looking at what she was leaving behind her. She could still feel Steve's arms around her like it was yesterday. She remembered putting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep on the plane. She closed her eyes for a second and then realized that she was hungry and tired as ever. She took her seat and fell a long and needed nap.

When she woke up she was nearly there. How long had she been asleep?

The plane landed and she grabbed her bag and she rented motorbike. She couldn't drive there in a car. It was a huge distraction.

Three hours later, Claire arrived in a forest, she looked at her map of the facility ,that she found in Chris's bedroom, and took a right. She parked her bike near a wall. She took out her combat knife and walked alongside the wall. She turned around the corner and saw nothing. She turned to look behind her and saw nothing again. Absolutely nothing. No birds, no squirrels, no nothing. That was a little strange to her.

Claire began to turn slowly around the corner again, but just then a huge green monster jumped in front of her and swiped her in the head. She could barely make out the face of the creature, just before she fell into unconsciousness.

**So what do you guys think, is it getting any better! I havent gotten any review yet though, so I dont know if you guys like it or not. So the deal is if I get 2 more reviews, I will update.**


	4. Let Me Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the resident evil characters. Sadly.

Chap.4

Chris was now pacing his bedroom in angry strides. He had just read Claire's note.

"Why the hell would she do this! I can't believe that she disobeyed me, and broke a promise." Chris said to himself.

_If Wesker doesn't kill her first, I'll get her for sure._

Chris grabbed his black leather jacket off his armchair and threw on a pair of brown shoes and took off out the door. He didn't even bother to call Jill first before he burst through her front door. She was sitting on her couch drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. She was on her feet the moment Chris came in.

"Whoa, good morning. I didn't expect you this early." Jill said with a concerned look on her face. She walked over to Chris and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, well I also didn't expect Claire to take off in the middle of the night to find Steve in Australia." Chris said as he stomped over to the armchair at the other side of the room. He plopped down in it and tore off his jacket. Jill strode over to him, too shocked to speak. After what seemed like hours, she found her voice.

"Chris this isn't good, this isn't good at all. She could be killed. We have to go after her." Jill said in a stern and serious voice.

"Jill she asked us not to follow her. What are we gonna do, get together a rescue team and helicopter to Australia." Chris said

"Well that's the best idea, isn't it. Lets call the gang and they can all meet us here, we can figure out what to do then."

"Jill its not gonna happen, all right." Chris said with his face in his hands. Jill sunk down in front of him and grabbed both hands, and removed them from his face. She placed a long and meaningful kiss on his lips, as if she was saying, its all going to be okay.

"So whens the gang coming." Chris added, with a smile on his face.

_Australia_

Claire opened her eyes. But she couldn't see a thing. Was she blind. What happened. All she could remember was a plane ride and a large green monster. Then Claire started to feel pain on her left side. She went to go feel down but she couldn't move her hands. What was going on.

"HELP! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Claire screamed. Just then the room filled with light and Claire could see again. She was in a white hospital looking room. She was strapped down to a table and her clothes were stained with blood and they were dirty with mud. She looked down at her side and saw the huge gash that was imbedded in her skin. She started to panic.

"What's going on!" Claire yelled again. She could feel her heart start to beat faster.

_thud thud._

She heard the door behind her open, but she couldn't see who had entered.

_thud thud thud._

She could hear the footsteps begin to approach her. Her heart was beating like crazy now.

_thud thud thud thud_

"Hello, Claire Redfield." Said a voice. Claire knew that voice all too well. Now her heart slowed and she thought for a moment that it had stopped.

"Wesker?" Claire asked, but she knew it was.

"Good, so you remember me too. Well, I guess I make a bit of an impression." Wesker walked around to face Claire, who was still strapped down.

"What did you do to me?!" Claire yelled as she struggled to get up. Pain shot through her body from her injury, but she didn't care, she knew she had to get away from him.

"It wasn't me who hurt you Claire. It was…well I leave you to find that out later." He said as he tilted his sunglasses to look at her. " But I must say Claire, I didn't expect you back so soon." he finished.

"What do you mean? So you expected me back anyways." Claire said

"Well sometime, but I didn't have time to get together your welcoming party my dear." Wesker said as he drew nearer to her.

"Let me go NOW!" Claire screamed in his face, which was now inches away from her.

"If that's what my guest wants, then that's what she gets." he said as he reached over and hit a button. Claire fell from her restraints and laid on the ground, in too much pain to move. She began to look around for her bag, she remembered that she had four aid sprays still. It was nowhere to be found.

"Where's my bag! What did you do with it." Claire demanded.

Wesker disappeared from the room for a minute and returned carrying Claire's bag. He held it in front of her and kept yanking it away as she went to reach for it. But finally he gave in after he had a good laugh.

Claire opened the bag and realized that, there was nothing in it except for her lighter.

"Where's my aid sprays?" Claire asked.

"Oh I figured that you wouldn't need them. Trust me Claire, I have a solution to your pain. You will become the second guinea pig to my new virus I have created." He said in an excited tone.

"NEVER!" she yelled. "Wait, second guinea pig. Who's the first." Claire's mind began to swirl with panic again.

"Oh I believe you have already met my first creation." he said as he indicated the gash on her left side. "Or maybe you don't remember him, let me bring him in." Wesker said as he hit an intercom button on the wall. "Bring him in." Wesker said.

Just then the door opened, but there was nothing there. Claire began to stand up off the ground. Just then a green blur dashed past her, and she jumped. She looked around and couldn't lay her eyes directly on the beast. It was too fast.

"Stop showing off you brute!" Wesker screamed.

The blur stopped and Claire let out a gasp. It was Steve, but not the normal Steve she knew two months ago. This Steve was a great big green scaly monster. He had his red hair and his muscles and his face, but the rest of him was covered in green scales.

"Steve, what have they done to you." Claire said, to herself more then to anyone else.

"We gave him life again, my dear." Wesker started to walk towards the door. "I'll leave you two to catch up." He said with a sick and twisted grin.

Claire started to back away to follow Wesker, but Steve just followed her.

"Steve don't you remember me. Its Claire." Claire said with tears in her eyes,

He, for a moment, paused and then he leapt forward, and dug his teeth into the side of her neck.

Claire gave a massive scream and then she passed out again. Laying there, left to bleed, on the cold marble floors.

**What do you all think, hmmmmm lets see since I don't get any reviews, I don't know! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S just a hint, in the next chapter is when Chris and the gang come together, and Steve might come to surprise us all. (wink, wink)**


	5. It Is You I Have Loved All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap.5

"Ok, so I know where Claire is, she took my map of the Australian facility. So all we need to do is organize the troops." Chris said to the group that was gathered in front of him. The group consisted of Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, Carlos Olivera, Barry Burton, and Ashley Graham.

"All right, I'll take the STARS, and Leon, you take Carlos and Billy." Jill pronounced.

"So that means I got Rebecca, Barry and you." Chris reviewed to Jill.

"That sounds just about right." Jill answered.

Just then Ashley stood up and began to protest. "Hey what about me, I want to help Claire too! She's my friend you know!" Ashley stomped her foot down.

"Ashley I can't take you with me, it would be too dangerous." Leon stood up as well and walked over to where Ashley was standing.

"If I don't go then who's going to look after me. You're my bodyguard!" Ashley screamed. Rebecca who was sitting behind her flinched.

"Ashley I can have one of your old agents look after you alright, its not that big of a crisis." Leon said.

"Not a crisis, NOT A CRISIS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT A CRISIS!" Ashley ran to Leon and stood right in his face.

"You just don't get it do you. Leon I have been sending you so many hints these last few months and what do you do in return" Leon was so incredibly confused, so he just shrugged his shoulders. Ashley continued, "NOTHING! Do you even get what I'm telling you Leon S. Kennedy!" Ashley asked. "Not exactly." Leon answered. Ashley grabbed Leon's face and kissed him, it wasn't very passionate, more out of anger then anything. When Ashley pulled back she grabbed her backpack and fumed out the door. Leon looked at everybody and then ran out the door after her.

In the car ride home nobody said a word. Leon walked to his quarters, and Ashley ran to her bedroom. She wasn't seen the rest of the night.

Leon lay in his bed and for some reason he couldn't get Ashley out of his head.

_Its just because your worried about her Leon, just let it go. But that kiss was pretty magical, I wonder why I didn't return it._ Leon stopped himself in mid-thought and mentally smacked himself. He knew why he couldn't (or wouldn't) return that kiss. Because he either A. would be fired, or B. he didn't feel the same way. But that's what confused Leon so much. He didn't know if he felt the same way. He pondered this thought until sleep found him, and he slept all through the night, with visions of a certain someone, swimming through his head.

_In Australia  
_

Pain…that's all she could feel when she woke up. Pain. That's it. Nothing more.

Claire could just barely remember what had happened. She was having little flashbacks of the night before.

She saw blood, Wesker, more blood, and Steve.

"STEVE!" Claire yelled. She looked around her and saw that she was laying in a room. It looked like a bedroom. A large and luxurious bedroom. She sat up slowly and reached up to touch the one spot on her neck where the source of pain seemed the largest. She flinched at the first touch but then she got used to the feel. She suddenly remembered where it had come from. Steve, he had bit her.

Claire uncovered the satin blankets from her body and realized that she was wearing only her bra and underwear. Somebody had removed her blood stained clothing. She got out of bed and searched frantically around for clothes when she heard a small and timid knock on the door.

Claire jumped and grabbed the nearest blanket to cover herself. 'Was it Wesker?' Claire asked herself.

"No way, if it was him, he definitely wouldn't have knocked." Claire said aloud.

The door opened slowly and a young girls head poked through. She looked about Claire's age, maybe younger. She had brown that reached down to her chest. She was wearing a black lab coat

"Hi, I'm Camilla Henderson. But you can call me Cammy. I work for Mr. Wesker, I'm one of his scientists." the young brunette announced.

"Hi Cammy, I'm Claire Redfield. Can I ask you something a bit personal?" Claire asked.

The girls face turned red and she looked a little scared but she answered yes.

"Why am I half naked?" Claire asked as she removed the blanket.

"Oh, sorry, last night Mr. Wesker came to me and asked me to help you. He said you were accidentally attacked, and that he wanted me to help get you out of your bloody clothes." Cammy stopped when she saw the look on Claire's face. "Don't worry, I changed your clothes, but I think Wesker bought you some new ones. Check in the closet over there." Cammy pointed to a large wooden set of doors that looked like they led into a separate house. "I'll come get you in five minutes, Mr. Wesker wants to check on you personally so I'll bring you to him. Isn't he just the greatest." Cammy said with a dazed and dreamy face. Then she left the room to Claire and the large set of wooden doors.

"Wow he sure has that girl wrapped around his finger. She thinks he's great. I have to warn her about him." Claire said out loud. She turned to the wooden doors and grabbed the handle. She hesitated before pulling one of the doors open and walking into the extremely large closet. The closet was filled with clothes and shoes. Claire looked stunned. She didn't need all this. Why would Wesker do this for her. She didn't ponder the thought deeply, but she had to put on some clothes. So she grabbed a black ballet styled wrap shirt, and jeans. She threw on a pair of brand new black converse high tops and threw her brown hair in a ponytail. She waited in her room until Cammy came back to get her.

As they walked through the halls of the manor Claire began to talk to Cammy.

"So he actually has you fooled huh?" Claire said

"What do you mean, who are you talking about?" Cammy asked timidly.

"Wesker, he didn't exactly tell you the full truth about why I'm here." Claire said.

"Huh?" Cammy said back

"I came here looking for somebody, that creature that attacked me, he used to be a person. Or he still is. Just different. He isn't fully human, or I don't know what he is." Claire said, as she thought on this for a few seconds.

"What creature. What boy. What does Mr. Wesker have to do with anything?" Cammy asked

"Wesker captured me and I am being kept here as a prisoner. As bait for my brother Chris. Wesker and my brother Chris don't exactly get along as well. As for Steve, the creature, I don't know how to explain that." Claire finished. The girls walked in silence. Claire looked at Cammy and saw that her face was as pale as baby powder. Her facial expression looked like she had seen a ghost. Claire turned and walked silently down the corridor, until Cammy spoke again.

"T-Genesis" is all Cammy said.

"What did you say?" Claire asked.

"T-Genesis, its something that Wesker had us working on. Us being the scientists. I didn't really understand why he had us doing it, but nobody ever thought to ask him. The virus obviously regenerates dead cells, but it also keeps them stable. So that the victim has the ability of changing back into there normal human form. A few characteristics of the creature form still are visible through the human form. But its indefinable on how to change willingly." Cammy finished when they got to a set of metal electric doors.

"Claire I didn't know that the virus was to be used on Steve, or anybody, god was I stupid." Cammy said. "Claire I'm so sorry." Cammy said as tears formed in her brown eyes.

"Cammy it wasn't your fault alright. We both know who's to blame here." Claire added just before Cammy punched in a code on the panel. The doors slid open and Cammy walked away.

Claire entered the room. It was the same room she woke up in the morning earlier. She looked around and saw a chair that sat in the middle where the table that Claire was strapped on used to be. Claire walked over and sat down. She heard the electric doors open and she shivered. She knew who it was.

"CLAIRE!" said a voice, it wasn't Wesker's, but she knew it all too well.

"STEVE!" Claire stood up and turned around to see Steve running toward her. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a black zipper up jacket over it. He had jeans and white high tops on as well.

Claire stood and waited for Steve, which felt like an eternity. When they reached a good enough distance they threw each others arms around each other. They stayed like that for a long time. Steve was the first to pull away.

"Claire, what are you doing here? I can't believe this is happening!" Steve said.

"I came back for you! I knew you weren't dead. Looks like I came to late though." Claire said as she lowered her head. Steve looked puzzled for a moment but then caught on as he saw the bit mark on her neck.

"Claire, did I do that?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. Steve what did they do to you!" Claire asked.

"You mean what did I do too the both of you." A voice said from the back of the room.

"WESKER! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!" Steve yelled at the top of his lungs. He lunged for Wesker, but Claire held him back. She wanted to hear an explanation.

"Steve, I merely injected you with the T-Genesis virus. You obviously bit Claire and now she is infected as well. So I guess what I should be asking is, what the fuck did you do to her. But I really don't care." Wesker said as he walked closer.

"So now your telling us that we're monsters for the rest of our lives. There's no stopping the virus now." Claire asked in a calm voice. She knew the answer though.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't." He said with a sarcastic pout. Then he laughed and walked out the door.

Claire collapsed on the ground. She couldn't take the pain anymore, it was all too much. She broke down and began to cry. Not normal tears, but tears of violet.

"Steve what's going to happen to Chris when he comes to rescue us and finds out that we are monsters." Claire said as she wiped her purple stained checks.

"Claire he'll understand. We can fight this alright. We can obviously change back into human form." Steve said. He reached up a hand to wipe a purple tear off Claire's face. As he began to lower his hand Claire grabbed it and held it in her own. Steve blushed and Claire did too.

"Claire about what I said back in Antarctica, I meant it you know." Steve said

"I know you did, and Steve that's why I had to rescue you, so I can tell you what I have wanted to say for two long months. I love you to Steve." Claire said as she leaned in and kissed him. It started out as a warm kiss and ended up in a passionate embrace. They both pulled away when they heard the door open. They turned around the see Cammy standing there.

"If you would, Mr. Wesker would like you two to return to your quarters for the rest of the night." Cammy said.

"Alright, thanks Cammy." Claire replied. Cammy nodded and left the room. The couple shared one last kiss before heading back to there rooms.

**Wow that was a long one. Well I really encourage you guys to review. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how its going. I'll return the favor on your stories if you have any! That's a promise.**


	6. Never Far Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the resident evil characters. I know it sucks doesn't it!

Chap.6

The sunlight hit Leon's face and he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Today was the day that they left for Australia. Leon had exactly 1 hour before the gang met up at Chris's place. He had just one hour before he had to leave Ashley. He hoped that she would be okay. Yesterday night he had contacted her old bodyguard and left him the message that he would be watching her. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her, he just couldn't risk her life anymore. The president would kill him anyways.

"I should check on her." He said out loud.

He showered and dressed. Then he ran out the door and headed down the long hallway that lead to Ashley's room. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. No answer. He opened the door slightly and noticed that the room was empty.

"Where would she be at this hour?" Leon wondered out loud. If she was out, her bodyguard should be with her. Leon shrugged it off and left the room.

Minutes later he showed up at Chris's place and he gathered his groups members. Chris went over the procedures before they all left together. Leon, Carlos and Billy all took Leon's black Lexus. Carlos and Billy both carried their separate bags, equipped with aid sprays and weapons. They figured because Carlos and Leon had authority that they would be able to carry the weapons over the border. Same with Chris and his gang. Leon carried a large duffle bag with his aid sprays and weapons. It also held a jacket and some bandages. Just in case. But when Leon picked up the bag he realized that it felt a little bit heavier then normal. He shrugged it off and threw the bag in the backseat with Billy.

When both cars got to the boat docks, they unpacked all there things for the people to check. Leon was about to take his bag out of the car when Billy accidentally kicked it when getting out. Leon heard a muffled ouch. He looked at Billy.

"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything. The bag's possessed I swear!" he said as he leapt from the vehicle and took off after Carlos.

"What the hell." Leon said in a confused tone. He closely and carefully un-zippered the bag and found a very sweaty Ashley Graham. She jumped out and took in a huge breath.

"ASHLEY GRAHAM! What the hell were you thinking! You could have suffocated in there…how did you get in there anyways?" Leon scolded.

"I snuck in your bag overnight. You're a very light sleeper you know." Ashley said with an innocent smile.

"Do you want to get yourself killed? No really, because this is something totally different then the los plagas. These things that we are gonna deal with are much more dangerous. These things will eat your flesh!" Leon said.

"Ok, so maybe what I did was stupid, but I want to go with you Leon. I can handle it. I promise." Ashley said with a look that made Leon's heart melt.

"You know your dad is gonna kill me." Leon said as he walked around the car and kissed Ashley passionately on the lips.

Cheers and whoops were heard from the others. Leon and Ashley pulled away and smiled. He grabbed Ashley's hand and they walked over to where the boat was loading up. Leon looked at Ashley.

"You have no idea what your about to do." Leon informed Ashley.

"I know." Ashley replied.

They both stepped onto the boat, not knowing exactly what lied before them.

_In Australia  
_

Claire was dreaming about Steve when a voice echoed through her quarters.

"Oh Claire my darling, get your monstrous behind up, I need to talk to you." Wesker's voice boomed through the speaker in the corner.

"Speak of the devil." Claire said as she got out of bed.

She showered and dressed herself in a tight fitted red t-shirt, and a pair of light stonewash skinny jeans. She out on the same shoes as yesterday and let her hair down. She almost never let her hair down. But today she really didn't care. She wasn't trying to impress anybody. She was a prisoner, not a guest.

While she was about to open the door, she saw the knob turning, with her hand just inches from it. She leapt back and waited for the worst. Cammy's head popped through the door. Claire screamed and so did Cammy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to thank you Claire. For warning me about Wesker. He lied to me and I should've known." Cammy said.

"It was no problem. Cammy, don't you have any family waiting for you." Claire asked

"Well no, I may be 18, but Wesker is basically all I have left. My parents died a couple years ago. In a car crash. Wesker found me at my College. He asked me to come work with him. Since I had no where else to go, I figured that I would. You see I was more intelligent then the rest of the kids my age, so I graduated early and was taking college courses." Cammy said

"My parents died when I was little. I only have my brother." Claire said.

"Wow we have a lot in common." Cammy smiled.

"Yeah, you know what Cammy, I like talking to you. It makes me feel like I'm not a prisoner for once."

"Really, thanks" Cammy said as she blushed.

The girls both took off towards the kitchen. When they reached the door, Cammy punched in the code again and left Claire.

Claire shivered as she entered the room. It was absolutely freezing. She could see her breath.

"Ah there you are." Wesker said from behind Claire. He was sitting in a chair at the table, he had his signature sunglasses on and he was smiling an evil grin.

"What do you want? You have everything." Claire said in a grim and low voice.

"No, I don't. There's plenty more that I want from you Claire." Wesker said as he got up and crossed the room to Claire. He grabbed her by the neck and held on as tightly as he could. Claire gasped for air but there was nothing there to breath. She was slowly losing consciousness when suddenly she heard Wesker gasp and she felt him let go. She fell to the floor and rubbed her neck. She looked up and saw Steve. But he wasn't human now. He was his monster self. She watched Wesker as he lay on the floor with a large gash on his cheek. Wesker was still very strong, like Claire remembered, and he reached up and grabbed Steve's arm. Claire could here it make a sickening crack. And then she saw Steve fall to the ground in pain. Wesker walked over to Steve and was about to punch him right in the face when suddenly he heard Claire screaming in pain. He turned and saw Claire laying on the ground clutching her stomach. It all happened so fast but suddenly Claire was transformed. She was just like Steve except she was violet.

"Ah lets see my creations at work." Wesker answered as he readied himself for a battle.

**There you have it guys! I love how its going and I really hope that if there is something that you don't like and you want to give me some advice, please do so. I took Claire Burnside267's advice and I hope that you were pleased with this chapter. Please let me know and Review!**


	7. When It All Falls Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Chap 7.

Wesker wasn't anything like the other two. He was strong yes, but he still wasn't any match for both the beasts together. He knew this too. He wanted to see how his machines worked. He was proud of what he had made.

Claire wasn't sure what had came over her, except for the fact that she was extremely angry with Wesker for harming her love. She had no idea what had triggered the transformation. Claire was surprised at how she felt under the influence of the T-Genesis. She could still think like a human and she had no craving for human flesh. She felt powerful and strong. But she still didn't like the effects that it would have on her in the future. If she even had one.

Wesker ran for Claire, and once Claire had him distracted, Steve was up in the speed of light and after Wesker. Wesker took a blow to his left arm, and he fell to the ground, but was up in a split second. Claire stopped and looked at Steve, she was giving him a look that kind of said, 'what next'. Steve understood and shrugged his shoulders. Wesker threw a hard hit into Claire's ribs. Claire could hear a crack, and she shrieked at the pain. Steve was pissed now. He lunged forward and kicked Wesker repeatedly until he was down. Steve ran back over to Claire and asked if she was alright.

"I'll be fine." Claire answered. She was still wincing from the pain.

Just then the door opened and there stood Cammy Henderson. She was staring in shock at the sight before her eyes. She looked at Steve and Claire and then at Wesker. She notice that Claire was hurt and she knew what had happened.

"Wesker how could you! I trusted you and you lied. You promised me nobody would get hurt when I first started working for you. I believed you! Your nothing but a pathetic asshole!" she yelled as she burst into tears. Wesker was staring in shock. He had never heard Cammy yell before. Ever. He sighed before he lunged forward and pushed Cammy to the ground. She began to struggle as he pinned her down hard. He straddled her and knelt down by her ear.

"Cammy, if you so much as yell at me again I will be forced to hurt you, not just physically Camilla, oh I can do so much worse." he said as he indicated toward Steve and Claire. Steve got up and ran to Wesker he shoved him off of her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked Cammy. Who was terrified, probably because of Steve's appearance.

"I see that you two have won your battle, but this isn't over and I think that you two know what I mean." Wesker said, as he winked at Claire and walked out the electric doors.

"I really don't want to know." Claire said. She tried to stand up but she fell back down.

"Claire!" Steve ran back over to Claire. He knelt down beside her and held her. She smiled up at Steve. He was slowly changing back into human form.

"Steve your human again!" Claire exclaimed.

"So are you." Steve replied.

Claire looked down and smiled. Her clothes were tattered and torn but she was a human again.

"What happened? What made us change back?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, maybe its emotions, or something." Steve answered.

Cammy walked back over to the couple. She leaned down beside Claire and looked her up and down. She looked at Claire's side and nodded.

"You have three broken ribs. I can fix this. You'll have to rest for a couple of days. That should be tough since asshole keeps making you fight. Steve your going to have to watch her. I will talk to Wesker and maybe he will understand." Cammy said.

"Gotcha" Steve said to her orders. He picked Claire up in his arms and carried her back to her quarters were she almost instantly went to sleep. He lay there next to her and watched her sleep. He rolled over and thought to himself.

_What if me and Claire don't make it out alive. Or worse, what if I make it out and she doesn't. I couldn't live with it. I just couldn't leave her again. What did Wesker mean when he said that it wasn't over with him and Claire. I hope he doesn't hurt her._

Slowly Steve fell asleep.

_Elsewhere_

The forest was dark and Jill had to watch carefully. She couldn't risk having her group turn on their flashlights. It could mean danger if they were caught.

She turned around and gave the signal for the rest of the group to follow her. Rebecca, who was now a certified STARS member ran in front of Jill and saw a large wall. She silently called Jill who came over and nodded to Rebecca. She peeked around the wall and turned to signal the squad to follow her again. They all ran around Jill and she looked behind them and followed them into the large headquarters.

Leon lead his groups around the back of the headquarters. Ashley was in the middle. She was given a handgun and an aid spray to arm herself with in case of danger.

Leon turned to check for danger and when he turned around he was standing face to face with Wesker. He was holding Ashley in a head pin. She was struggling to get out.

"What do we have here, Mr. Kennedy I believe you are. And you must be Mr. Coen. I remember you two. You I am not so familiar with." he said as he nodded towards Carlos.

"And this, Mr. Kennedy I am flattered, you have brought me a play toy." Wesker said. He looked down at Ashley and she stopped struggling.

"Let her go Wesker." Leon said calmly. Obviously trying hard not to upset him.

"No I don't think I will." he said. He pulled out a walkie talkie and pressed the contact button.

"I need you to handle a situation outside. I have a little business to attend to." Wesker said into the walkie talkie. He let Ashley go and walked away.

"Ashley! Are you ok?" Leon said to her as he rushed over to pick her up where she had fallen to the ground.

"Um Leon maybe we should get out of here." Carlos suggested.

"Hold on, I have to help her." Leon said

He got out an aid spray and put some on her cut that had appeared on her leg. Leon hadn't really paid attention to what Wesker had said about the "situation" but he was about too.

"Leon Kennedy, so nice to see you again." said a sleek and sexy voice. Leon looked up into the face of a black haired Asian women. He was staring into the face of Ada Wong.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What did all of you think! I liked it hehe. Review and let me know.**


	8. After Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the resident evil characters.

Chap.8

"Ada? What are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"I started working for Wesker again. I work on security now. I think the question is, what are _you_ doing here." Ada said as she walked slowly over to the group.

"Your 'boss' has Claire, and we came to get her. But I don't expect much help from you." Leon said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect much. But Wesker has given me instructions to take you and your group inside." Ada said.

"Yeah right like any of us is going to come willingly with you." Billy said.

"Its Billy right?" Ada asked as she shifted her attention to the other two boys.

"Yes, how did you know? I've never seen you before." Billy stated.

"Well you see Wesker likes to keep tabs on his intruders." She said with a smirk. She continued on, "So Leon are you coming or not, I can show you to Claire but you can't leave with her. I'll be murdered, and plus Wesker won't hurt you guys, he's after Chris only. I can promise that you four will get out safe." she finished as she looked down at Ashley who was still on the ground.

"Leon maybe we should just follow her." Ashley said as she stood.

"Not now Ashley!" Leon yelled. Ashley backed away and turned around.

"Ashley I didn't mean it, its just that you don't know what your talking about. You think that you know what's best, but you don't!" Leon said. He was fed up with her. He didn't mean to yell though it all just kind of came out.

"Oh I know what's best." Ashley said as she turned back around with tears in her eyes. She turned and slapped Leon across the face and then she turned her attention toward Ada who was watching and trying not to laugh.

"I don't care what they do, I'm coming with you." Ashley said to Ada.

"Alright, that's one on board." Ada said. She turned and began to walk towards the building again. Ashley followed.

Leon wasn't about to give in until he saw Ashley and he began to melt inside. He couldn't let Ashley go alone.

"Ada, wait up." Leon said as he turned to the other two who just stared blankly at him.

"We're not going, we'll radio Chris and Jill's team and meet up with them." Carlos said. Billy nodded in agreement.

"Fine" is all Leon said before he followed the two girls into the building.

_Inside _

Claire turned in her sleep and woke up straight away. She opened her eyes and saw Steve laying next to her. She smiled and got up. She winced from the pain of her injury, but she managed to take a cold shower anyways. Again she let her hair down in waves.

She dressed in a navy blue tank top and black Capri's. Steve awoke when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He tensed at the touch, but for some odd reason he already knew it was Claire. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in Claire's room. He forgot that he fell asleep there. He got up and kissed Claire lightly. She smiled warmly and this made Steve smile as well.

Suddenly the speaker in the corner came on again, but this time it was a woman's voice.

"Claire, it's Ada Wong, you have a special visitor." said the voice.

Claire barely remembered Ada. But she still felt relived that it wasn't Wesker. The door opened and in came a very peppy Ashley Graham. Claire stared in shock as Ashley ran over to the bed where Claire and Steve sat. She jumped on Claire and gave her a gigantic hug.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Claire asked still stunned. Ashley giggled and turned to look at the door. Leon Kennedy walked in.

"LEON! What is going on?" Claire was beaming but still confused.

"Are you here to rescue me!" Claire asked as she stood up and grabbed her bag and began to fill it with miscellaneous things around this room. Steve was just sitting and waiting for an answer.

"That's exactly what we plan to do." Leon said.

"Plan to do?" Claire repeated.

"We have to figure out how to get out of here without Wesker knowing it. We contacted Chris and he knows that we are in the building but him and the rest of the gang are waiting outside for further confirmation. So unless you two have a plan I'm wiped." Leon said.

"Wait, why don't we just sneak out the way we came in?" Ashley asked.

"Because we know that somehow Wesker knew that we were over there and he must have some sort of visual security in the back." Leon answered. Ashley nodded.

"Ok, so why not go through the front. He obviously doesn't have security there, if Chris and everybody is out there." Claire suggested.

"Ok, but how do we get out undetected." Steve asked.

"That's the problem." Leon said.

They all sat in silence before Claire realized that Leon and Steve had never met before.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Steve. Leon this is Steve, and Steve this is Leon. Steve helped me escape Rockfort Island, and Leon helped me escape Raccoon City." Claire announced. Leon shook Steve's hand. Ashley cleared her throat in suggestion.

"Right I was getting to it, and this is Ashley Graham. I'm sure you know her as the presidents daughter." Claire said.

Steve nodded and shook her hand as well.

The group sat in silence for a while until Claire finally spoke up.

"I GOT IT!"

"Got what?" Leon asked.

"A plan, and its absolutely flawless, or it could be at least." Claire said

The group smiled and the door opened. Claire and the group jumped, but it was only Cammy who joined them on the bed.

"Hey what's going on?" Cammy asked as she noticed that Leon and Ashley were in the room.

"Guys this is Camilla. She is one of Wesker's scient-" Claire was cut off.

"Former Scientists" Cammy corrected.

"Right, former scientists. Cammy you have to promise me that what you hear in this room will not ever be heard by Wesker." Claire informed Camilla.

"What do you mean, I want in on it too." Cammy giggled.

"Ok, we are planning an escape. I was about to tell the group my plan. Which now includes Camilla Henderson." Claire smiled.

"Yay!" Cammy squealed.

Claire explained to the group her plan. They loved it and agreed that it could be flawless. Now all they had to do was lower in the bait and then they can start the plan. Tomorrow was the day. After tonight they would be free. They were sure of it.

**Yeah I know it wasn't so great, not much action. But I was in a hurry to update because I missed the last two days so yeah. I was planning to update tonight but I'm going to see the first showing of Harry Potter and The Order Of the Phoenix. I'm leaving around eightish so that I can be first in line for a good seat. So I promise to update tomorrow. As always REVIEW!**


	9. Can't Stop Me Now

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the resident evil characters.

Chap.9

Claire knew what she had to do, it was her only hope of getting out alive, along with her friends. It also meant the safety of Chris and the rest of the gang that was still outside.

She walked over to the large closet and began her search for the perfect outfit. She picked out a little black dress that reached a little past her thighs. She threw on white leggings underneath, because despite what she was going for, she was still uncomfortable with the feeling. She put on black heels and she let her hair fall down gracefully. She looked in the mirror and turned to Leon, Ashley, and Cammy who all just stared. It wasn't Claire anymore. It was like someone had invaded her body. There was no way that Wesker could resist her now. She took Leon's handgun and secured it underneath her dress in a gun holder. She gave one last look at her friends, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she saw them.

"Tell Chris that I love him alright." Claire said.

Steve was standing by the door, and he turned and gave Claire a gentle kiss before she left.

The hallway was now extremely cold. It was usually just another hallway, but Claire felt a strange vibe now. She had the strange feeling that someone was following her. She kept walking for a couple more paces before she turned quickly and wiped out her gun. There was no one there. She turned around and kept walking, feeling like an idiot. She got that feeling again though. She dismissed it again. She stopped for a moment to fix the bottom of her leggings. She knelt down and then slowly she felt a cold object gently touch the back of her head. She stood and began to turn slowly, knowing that the object was a gun. She was terrified to see who the holder was. She turned and looked into the eyes of Albert Wesker.

He was smiling and he had his sunglasses on still. She smiled at him and he looked at her in a way that said, 'what are you up to'. He lowered his gun, obviously feeling no threat, and he grabbed her neck. He picked her up and shoved her up against the wall. She tried to talk but she couldn't find the oxygen needed for it. He looked her up and down and then smirked. He leaned in and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Claire almost pushed back but then she remembered the plan. She kissed him back and he pulled back. She just looked into his face, and he let her go.

"What do you think your doing!" Wesker screamed.

"I don't know what you mean." Claire said innocently. She didn't like this part of her. She felt like she wasn't speaking, it was as if someone else was speaking for her.

He leaned down and got fairly close to her face.

"I'm not sure what your plan is Claire Redfield, but I suggest you do not toy with me. I can be a very bad boy." he said as her lifted a finger and gently stroked her face. She winced and pulled back. The way she had fallen had made her side hurt like crazy, but she couldn't show weakness, she had to just see through the pain for now.

"Look Wesker, I'm not sure what your talking about. I just realized that since I'm obviously not going to make it out of here, I might as well enjoy my stay. Right?" Claire smiled and she cursed at herself in her mind.

"Well, it would only be right to let you do as you please I mean, you are the guest." Wesker said as he removed his glasses. Claire gasped, his eyes weren't red anymore, they were a complete black. Like there was absolutely nothing. His eyes were empty of any emotion at all. She got over it and stood. She felt her side thrive with a brand new set of pain, but again she ignored it and stood right in front of Wesker. She began to feel him all over and she walked seductively around him, so that she was facing his back. She reached up to his neck and rubbed it. He just stood and closed his eyes. He reached back and grabbed her hand. She shivered from the touch. His hands were freezing. She still rubbed his neck with that hand and with the other she reached under her dress for the gun and grabbed it as she still watched Wesker. She removed her other hand and Wesker stopped in began to turn around in confusion. While he did this Claire threw her armed hand up to the level of his head and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Claire, I must admit I am impressed. Your little plan almost worked." Wesker said to Claire

"What do you mean, almost worked, I believe I am the one with the gun held to your head." Claire said.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who has caught your brother." Wesker said and then he laughed.

"You don't have Chris! Your bluffing!" Claire yelled as she pressed the gun further to Wesker's head. He didn't flinch or back away from fright. He just stood there smiling.

"Oh really." He said as he reached into his pocket for his walkie talkie. Claire didn't move, she wanted to see what he was about to pull.

"Bring them in Ada." he said into the device.

Just then Ada Wong walked in holding Chris by the neck. Jill followed but she was being held by another man. Claire didn't know who this was.

"Let them go." Wesker said. The two let the civilians fall to the floor. They were both immediately back on there feet. Jill was in tears, and Chris looked extremely upset about something. Claire also noticed something else, Rebecca and Barry wasn't with them.

"CHRIS, JILL! You guys are alive! Where's Rebecca and Barry?" Claire squealed as the gun pointed at Wesker's head dropped to the floor. She ran over to them and gave Chris a huge hug, followed by Jill.

"Listen Clairebear, they didn't make it. We ran into battle in the front and they were both killed." Jill said. Claire wanted to know more but didn't ask about it. She knew that Jill didn't want to talk about it.

"We don't know where Leon and the rest are." Jill said. Claire knew where they were and she wanted so bad to say that they were ok , but she knew that Wesker would soon find out about how Ada let them in against his will.

"I'm sure that they will be fine." Claire said.

_Wait Wesker! I forgot about Wesker._ Claire thought as she whirled around only to find him standing with the gun facing her. She jumped but she stayed calm.

"Claire, I knew that the whole Chris thing would get you distracted, but dropping your gun! That was great." Wesker said as he reached down and roughly kissed her neck. She hated the way that he didn't care about her, that he treated her like a play thing. A cheap play thing, that could be wiped around without a care. Claire was getting angry and she began to feel that pain in her stomach again, the one that she felt last time. She knew what was happening, except this time she didn't care.

In Seconds she was transformed and she was holding Wesker's Neck, and she loved the sound of him gasping for air. She couldn't stop herself now, she was crazy.

Chris and Jill just stared in shock at what they had just witnessed. Claire was a monster now.

Claire's grip on Wesker's neck was getting tighter, but just then the sound of footsteps was heard and Claire turned to see Leon holding a gun to Ada Wong's head. He was followed by Billy Coen who was holding the other man that Claire had seen earlier, by the neck with his own hand. Carlos was standing by his side holding his weapon to the mans head. Ashley and Cammy waltzed in behind them. Claire let go of Wesker and transformed back. She stepped backwards and looked at Wesker laying on the floor. Had she done that to Wesker? Not that it mattered who she had done it too. Claire stared and realized that she had no idea what was really happening to her. She was a monster and she felt like one. She turned to run away, but she was stopped by a tall and muscular redhead who had his arms open to hug her with. Claire leapt into the arms of a comforting Steve. She knew that he felt the same. She stayed there like that for a moment before she realized that she needed to focus. She turned around and transformed, Steve did as well. This wasn't a "test" battle anymore. This was real. With Steve at her side she charged at Wesker, with nothing but the word _kill_ on her mind.

**Yeah, that was kind of thrown all together, I kind of ran out of ideas and I didn't know what to do, so from now on I guess I'm just making this thing up as I go along. So tell me what you think, and as always, REVIEW!**


	10. Fade To Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap.10

Claire took Wesker's left side, while Steve focused on the right. Wesker fell to the ground but was up in the blink of an eye. He dashed over to Claire and threw a heavy punch on Claire but missed. She swiveled to the left while Wesker flew right. He spun around and roundhouse kicked Steve who was standing behind him. Steve was hit but he didn't flinch or anything. It was like kicking a metal box. Wesker stopped and looked at Steve who was smirking.

"Well are you surprised, you made me like this." Steve said with a sly smile.

Suddenly Wesker took a blow to his right cheek. He turned expecting Claire, but only found Ada Wong. This was part of the plan that the group had made. Ada was in on it. This only meant that Leon was now free, and he was running around to the other side of the room to where Chris and Jill were. He grabbed Chris and Jill and told them to follow him out. Wesker saw this and became infuriated. He took his gun out and aimed for Chris Redfield. He pulled the trigger and cursed when he saw a violet streak jump in front of his line of fire. Claire had been hit.

"Claire!" Chris yelled as he pulled free of Leon's grasp. He rushed over to Claire who was laying on the ground. The bullet had pierced her left arm. She looked at Chris and laughed.

"It was only a lousy bullet to the arm. I've handled worse." Claire said, and as she said this the bullet wound healed itself. Chris smiled and stood. Wesker was standing next to Ada still and was shocked. He was being beat by his own creations. He couldn't believe this. While he was pondering this, Cammy walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and looked at her confused. She smiled before punching him on the face. He stood before he fell to the ground and groaned. Chris then walked over to Wesker and kicked him in the head. Causing him to fall unconscious.

"Ok you guys, he is still strong as he was when we saw him in Antarctica. So we need to move fast. Billy you know what to do." Leon said. And with one swift movement, Billy snapped the neck of the man that he was holding.

The group all ran for the exit while Claire and Steve transformed into there normal selves. Steve ran out after the group, and Claire stopped to look at Wesker who lay on the floor. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his left cheek, and then she walked out.

She didn't know what made her do it, maybe she wanted to leave a mark of herself. But she walked out smiling. Steve met up with her at the front door and he noticed that she was smiling.

"And why may I ask are you smiling?" Steve asked.

"I'm just so glad that we made it out." Claire answered.

"Yeah, It does feel great, I mean, I've been stuck in there for three months. Oh and by the way, I grabbed your bag for you. I know that you might have wanted your lighter back." He said as he threw her the black backpack. She grabbed it and turned to kiss Steve on the cheek.

"Thank you Steve, for everything. For saving me." Claire said.

"I should be the one thanking you." Steve said. Claire smiled as the couple then ran to catch up with the rest of the group. They walked on the forest, wondering where they should go next. They were all smiling and happy, but each one was thinking the same thing. This wasn't going to be the last time they saw Wesker. He would soon wake and realize that his beautiful "creations" had escaped, along with his ex-security guard, beautiful ex-scientist, and his worst enemy. He would be after them soon. They knew it.

_At Claire and Chris's apartment_

Claire had changed out of her clothed into a gray sweatshirt and jeans. Steve sat next to her on the couch. The group was now going over everything that had happened there. Claire and Steve explained the battle that they had first encountered, and Jill and Chris explained the battle that they experienced in the front. This triggered the tears again, and then soon the group was talking about funeral plans, and what to tell Barry's wife and kids. Rebecca's parents would have to be told. Billy wasn't taking it very easy either. He had been close to Rebecca. Eventually it was late and everybody had to return home. Steve and Cammy stayed with Claire and Chris. Cammy slept in Claire's bed, while Steve took the couch.

All through the night Claire couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She needed to a drink. Something cold to help her sleep. She left Cammy asleep and snuck into the living room, and into the kitchen for a cold glass of water.

"Claire?" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Claire asked, her voice was shaky.

"It's Steve, who else." he said.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't sleep." Claire replied.

"Come here." Steve patted the couch for Claire to join him on.

She hopped over to the couch and plopped down next to Steve who covered her with a blanket. He began to hum in her ear. Claire looked up and kiss him on the lips. He stopped humming and kissed her back. She deepened the kiss and suddenly she stopped herself. She couldn't do this now.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I wanted to tell you how much I really love you." Claire answered.

"Claire, I love you too." Steve said back to her. They sat in silence, just laying in each others arms for a while, until Claire finally spoke.

"Steve, what do you think is going to happen?" Claire asked.

"I don't know Claire, I really don't know." Steve answered. Claire kissed Steve again before she lay and began to fall asleep. It took a while. But eventually Claire's mind shut off for a while and everything, just faded to black.

**Hey I know that this was kind of short, but I had to find a way to get them out and not completely drag **


	11. Turn The Clock Around

Disclaimer: Hey thanks a lot for making me say this. I do not own any resident evil characters. Yahoo.

Chap.11

The sun shining through the bedroom window woke Cammy. She opened her blue eyes and yawned. She sat up and got dizzy from the feeling. She turned and saw that Claire was gone. 'She probably went to sleepy with Steve' Cammy thought to herself. She yawned once more before whipping off the covers to get up. Suddenly the door to Claire's bedroom flew open and Claire ran in. She grabbed her black backpack and began to throw random items into it. Cammy just starred in confusion. Claire had totally forgotten that Cammy was in the room. She turned and saw Cammy sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We need to go now!" Claire informed Cammy.

"Huh?" was all the sleepy Cammy could manage.

"Trust me we have to get out of here." Claire said just before she threw a handgun on the bed near Cammy. Cammy picked it up and looked at Claire.

"You'll need it. Believe me." Claire said. She also reached to the top of her closet and grabbed a blue backpack, much like hers, and threw it too Cammy.

"Pack what you can, anything that you can fit in that bag." Claire said.

Cammy nodded and stood. She dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. She wore a purple sweat jacket over it. Claire was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans. Underneath she was wearing a black tank top.

Cammy walked into the living room and saw Steve and Chris running around frantically grabbing things that they needed and throwing them into their own bags. The TV was on and the news was shown on the screen. A woman was speaking.

"I repeat again, evacuate your area. Get out of Raccoon city. We have another biohazard incident happening here. We are closing the city by 5:00 AM tomorrow morning, everybody, try to escape by them. I repeat evacuate Raccoon city." the woman was saying.

After the incident that Claire and Leon experienced, the city was sanitized, so they had to start all over again. But since then, the city was rebuilt and the citizens were allowed back in.

"What do they mean biohazard incident?" Cammy asked. She had been in Australia for so long that she never got to experience the biohazard outbreak.

"It means that someone or something has spread the T-virus. Or something possibly worse. Cammy we are leaving for New York. We have to get out of the area. If we can we want to fly to Europe. But we have to leave now. Leon, Ashley, Carlos, and Billy are all waiting in the hall." she finished. She turned to leave, when Cammy grabbed her arm.

"Its Wesker isn't it?" Cammy asked.

"We don't know." Claire said.

The group rushed out of the apartment and everybody met up. Jill was out in the hall as well. She grabbed her gun and she took the lead of the group.

"Is everybody ready?" Jill asked.

The group nodded, and Jill opened the main door.

All Cammy could see was ruin. The whole city was gone. There was fire, and smoke. That was it. There were no people or anything. Cammy walked behind everybody. She was still confused. She still didn't understand the biohazard incident. What was the T-virus. If Wesker was behind it though, it must be bad.

She was thinking so much that she didn't notice herself drifting away from the group. She heard someone groaning, as if they were in pain. She turned and saw a man. He was on the ground. She ran over to him and turned to yell back to the far away group.

"Guys I think I found someone." Cammy yelled. She looked back at the man and he was looking back at her.

"Oh my gosh, your bleeding!" Cammy yelled as she saw blood dripping from his mouth. She saw him slowly stand and walk towards her. She backed away slowly while trying to stop the man.

"Hey, stay back." Cammy said as the man began to reach for her.

"I said stay back!" Cammy yelled. She remembered the gun she had and took it out quickly. She pointed it at the man and threatened to shoot.

"Any closer and I will shoot." Cammy said.

Cammy pointed to the mans leg and thought before shooting his leg. She waited to see what happened. He stood and began to walk again. She turned to run away and she bumped into Claire who pointed her gun at the man and shot him in the head.

"Claire what just happened!" Cammy asked. She was shaking

"Cammy that's what I'm talking about. Those are the result of the T-virus. The T-virus reanimates dead cells and brings the dead back to life. The unfortunate side-effect would be that they crave blood. They feast on the living." Claire said to a shaken Cammy. She got extremely white.

"If you are bitten, you become one of them." Claire informed Cammy.

" I see, but how exactly do you kill those things." Cammy asked.

"You try and aim for the head." Claire said. She turned and saw the rest of the group running back for them.

"Is everything ok?" Steve asked.

"Perfect." Claire said sarcastically. She smiled and Steve did too. She turned back to Cammy and smiled warmly, like she was letting her know that they would have her back.

Cammy smiled too, but the truth was, that she was completely terrified. She didn't know if she could handle this. It was all so much. Before with Wesker it was scary. Now she felt like things would never get better for her. Like all the good in the world was being slowly but surely taken away. There was one thing that Cammy wanted to so more then anything. She wanted to turn the clock around. She wanted to go back to before her parents died. She would have stopped them from dying, she would have never said yes when Wesker asked her to come with him. And most of all she would never have left with Claire and everyone else. For some reason she had felt safer with Wesker then she felt now.

Now she felt closer to death then ever before.

**AHHHHHH! A turn in fate. Hehe, and a cliffhanger. Mwahahahahahah. I concur all. Review please ****J**


	12. Something In Me

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the resident evil characters. But you wait and see. Hehe.

Chap.12

They had been walking for 6 hours straight. Without one rest or anything.

"Guys I have to go to the bathroom." said Ashley.

"We can't stop, we have to keep moving." Claire said

"But I REALLY have to go." Ashley whined.

"Let's just stop for a couple of minutes. There's a department store right there, she can go in there and we can wait." Leon said.

"Oh so now you come to my rescue." Ashley spat out, as she gave Leon a dirty look. The group was a little annoyed now. That's all the two had done for the full 6 hours.

"Ok fine, but lets hurry it up." Claire gave in.

They all stopped walking. Ashley ran inside the abandoned MACYS and headed straight for the nearest bathroom. Leon and Ada went in to watch out for her. They were walking around the quiet store.

"So Leon, your watching the Graham now. Having fun?" Ada asked. She laughed when he gave her a look that was absolutely priceless.

"I mean, for a while, I thought that I actually liked her. I mean I think I still do, but she is just so complicated." Leon answered. He looked at Ada who was watching him carefully.

"But what about you, what have you been doing?" Leon asked.

"Working on security for Wesker, I told you that." Ada said.

"Yeah, I forgot." Leon said as he turned away.

He was about to ask her another question, but as he turned she grabbed his face and pushed him against the nearest wall. He deepened the kiss, and for a moment it felt like there was no one else in the world, except for him and Ada. But he realized what he was doing and finally after an eternity, he pulled away. They were both out of breath and Leon just smiled.

"LEON S. KENNEDY! HOW DARE YOU!" said an extremely angry voice from behind him.

Leon turned and he saw Ashley Graham.

"Ashley its not what you think. It was…I mean we were just…" Leon tried to finish, but she took off for the exit.

"SHIT!" Leon yelled. He ran after her, with Ada hot on his trail.

When he reached close to the exit he could hear shots being fired from outside. He kicked open the door and saw that a battle had broken out. There were zombies everywhere. Ashley was standing still looking completely shocked. Leon ran past and stood directly in front of her. He took out his handgun and emptied a clip onto an oncoming crowd of undead. Steve and Claire had transformed and were fighting off another group of zombies. Jill and Chris were fighting a battle of there own. And Billy, Carlos, and Cammy were fighting off another group. The small battle lasted about 15 minutes before Jill yelled to the group, that they wouldn't be able to kill them all and to save there ammo. The all took off around the group as fast as they could. Dodging any attack attempts that the undead tried.

Once in the clear, Leon spoke.

"Alright, now I think that the most important thing to realize now is that we all need to trust each other." he stopped and looked at Ashley, who quickly looked away. "We obviously need a plan in case of another unexpected attack. Claire and Steve, I need you two to keep on doing what your doing. The transformations are great and your strength seem to be working." Claire smiled and so did Steve.

"Leon's right. We all have to contribute during a battle. Ashley will need a weapon too." Chris said as he glanced at Carlos, who happened to have an extra handgun available. He took it out of its holster and gave it to Ashley. She looked at it.

"I have no clue how to use this thing." Ashley said.

Chris spoke again, ignoring Ashley.

"Alright, now that we are ready, lets get going, this time with no stops. We have to make it to New York, if we want to make the only flight to Europe." Chris said.

"Wait, now we are going on a plane to Europe." Claire asked.

"Claire it's the only way out of here." Chris said.

"Yeah, but what if they check for infection. They might see that me and Steve are infected." Claire said. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Well, as far as I know, all they do is check for bites." Chris answered.

"So we should be okay?" Steve asked.

"Like I said, as far as I know." Chris answered Steve.

Claire felt uneasy, she didn't know about this. She didn't know exactly what was bugging her about this whole thing. But she felt like they would be heading for more danger by going to Europe. She just had the feeling. Call it her "animal" instinct, but she knew that they would cross paths with Wesker again, she had to be ready, her and Steve needed to be ready. For whatever might come across them. Again.

**Short I know, I need to start making them longer. Sorry about that. Review. Oh and trust me, Wesker DEFINETLY hasn't fallen out of the story yet.**


	13. Not Standing Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil characters, blah blah blah.

Chap.13

The airport was crowded with people who were desperately trying to flee the country. They all had to be checked for bites before boarding the planes. The group new that they had to hurry. The planes were filling up fast and soon they would be leaving.

Claire, with Steve at her side, stole a spot in the front of the line which angered the others. But Chris had authority and he just told everybody that he was allowed to get in front. Truth was, that Chris didn't have the authority, he wasn't technically a cop, he was just a STARS member.

The group let the airport security search them and then they boarded the last crowded plane.

_This is it, I'm finally going to be free._ thought Cammy.

Claire and everybody else knew better then that. They knew that in Europe, only more troubles would occur. But at least there, they had a chance of escaping the T-virus once again.

14 hours later, and the plane landed, the mob of people hurried off the plane, some met up with family that had been on a separate plane, and some just wondered off alone.

"Alright guys, for tonight we're just going to stay at a hotel, but tomorrow we need to head off for…well I'll let you guys know tomorrow." said Chris. He looked scared. Like he knew that whatever they had to do, they had to do it.

At the hotel, the group split by gender. Jill, Claire, Ashley, and Cammy all stayed in one room, while Chris, Leon, Carlos and Billy stayed in another.

Morning came fast and the group all woke, and met in the lobby. Chris was there to give instructions.

"Okay, Does everybody have a weapon of any sort. I really don't care what it is." Chris said. He sounded very serious, and this worried Claire.

"Yeah, we all do. Chris what's going on?" Claire demanded.

"I wouldn't do this to you guys normally, but we need to go to the Europe headquarters of Umbrella. Wesker has been rumored to have gone there, and he has a plan to release the T-virus 2 all over the world. Changing everybody into creatures." Chris said.

"What! Why are we going back into the clutches of Wesker? And what the hell is the T-virus 2?!" Claire asked. She was starting to feel angry. But she was learning to control the transformation from coming.

"The T-virus 2 is something that Wesker created. it's like the T-virus only worse. If released it will turn everybody into creatures. I'm not talking zombies, I'm talking about hunting flesh eating creatures. Claire you have to understand that I couldn't tell you guys earlier. You wouldn't have come with me." Chris finished.

"Chris, I…We can't just…when do we leave?" Claire finally gave in. Steve was ready for this too. Ashley of course refused to go, but Leon persuaded her that she should. She listened and agreed. Jill was onboard too along with Billy and Carlos.

Chris finished the meeting by telling them how they would proceed with the plan. He explained how Claire and Steve had to be ready together. So that they could always attack with double force if needed. And that they were to be only used as backup. They couldn't be risked so quickly into the mission. Cammy would be used as a decoy. Wesker would be happy to see her, happy of course is used lightly, since he would probably want to kill her for escaping. But then they would send in the troops. Which of course was just, Chris, Jill, Billy, Leon, and Carlos. Ashley would be there too. But she would just stand there and hopefully not be noticed. Claire and Steve would be ready and waiting outside. With a walkie talkie in hand so that they know when they might be needed.

The plan was now set, and they all set out for the Europe Headquarters. Not knowing exactly what to expect, or what they might see.

**Hey now I know that this one was VERY short, but I didn't want to put this and all the battles to come next in this chapter. This was kind of an information chapter if you will. Trust me though, next chapter will be GREAT. Wesker will be returning and some things are gonna change. Wink Wink. Review please. Tell me how the stories going!**


	14. Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap.14

Darkness, that was all that surrounded the forest. The Europe headquarters were much like the ones that were in Australia. It was covered by a forest, a dark and mysterious forest.

_How did I end up here again, why did I even come back?_ Thought Claire to herself. Then she remembered Chris. And she knew that she would do anything for him.

As they neared closer to the building Steve and Claire stopped. They both could feel something weird. Chris stopped to and along with him, the rest of the group.

"What is it?" Chris asked. Steve put a finger up to his mouth to shush him. Chris looked at him confused. Claire pointed to the corner of the building and they all saw the security camera.

"Now what?" asked Chris. But when he looked to his side Claire was gone. She was transformed and she had already taken out the camera in the blink of an eye.

"Done" Claire said as she transformed back into herself.

Claire and Steve waited in the front while the others headed for the back.

_Inside_

"Sir, I have something, a bit…strange to report." said the young security guard to his boss.

"Oh really and what would that be?" dragged out the tall, handsome, blonde, named Albert Wesker.

"Well the security camera has gone out. But right before it did I saw something weird. It looked like a violet streak. It broke the camera or something." he said.

"Really, now does that make any sense at all. Now go off before I have to fire you." Wesker said calmly with a sly smile. He thought about it for a second and he realized that they were here. Steve and Claire had come back. They must have found out about his plan. Just as he was about to leave, he turned and saw a meek young girl.

"Cammy, well isn't it good to see you again. What on earth has brought you here?" Wesker said in a fake voice.

"Very funny, you know why I'm here." Cammy said. Truth was that she had no idea what she would tell Wesker. She really hadn't planned on what she would say.

"Well I don't, but I really don't care it you haven't noticed." Wesker answered.

Cammy felt relieved that he didn't exactly want to know, but then fear replaced relief.

"So Cammy I am assuming that your friends are waiting for you somewhere in here." Cammy smirked as Wesker said this.

"Somewhere" Cammy answered.

Just then Wesker was threw up his hand to block an incoming punch from Chris. He had snuck up behind him. But somehow Wesker knew.

"How did you…" Chris said, he was shocked. Wesker didn't flinch, he didn't even turn to look. He just knew that they were there.

"Oh please Chris, do you really think that I hadn't come up with a good plan to make myself stronger. Shame on you." Wesker said as he threw back his head in laughter.

"What did you do Wesker!" Jill yelled from behind Chris.

"Do I really have to show you now. I was waiting for the big revealing, but if I must." Wesker said. He sighed as he stepped back, giving himself enough room.

It was all a blur, but his transformation was nothing like Claire's and Steve's. It was quick and terrifying. Wesker went from his normal form, too a huge green beast. He had wings on his back, and horns that came from his head. He had great big claws that swatted the air. Once he had transformed. He stayed like that for a while, and then he changed back.

The whole room was silent. Nobody knew quite what to do or what to say. They all just stood and stared. Wesker began to laugh. The laugh echoed through the room.

"Wesker you, why, how?" Cammy finally spoke.

"Well, lets see, I injected myself with the T-virus 2. Then I injected myself with the T-genesis. Thus enabling myself to change back into human form." Wesker finished. Then he waved his hand. A man few men in uniforms walked in and they all grabbed one of the team members.

"Take Cammy into a separate facility, I have other plans for her." Wesker said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

_Outside_

"What is taking them so long!" Claire yelled. She was pacing the dirt covered forest floor.

"Calm down, alright, maybe things are going well, maybe they don't need our help." Steve told Claire.

"No, something's gone wrong, something's not right. I can just feel it." Claire said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Steve said, suddenly realizing that he could now sense the danger.

"We have to go in you know. We have to find out what's going on." Claire said.

"Let's do it." Steve said back. And in a flash they were transformed and running for the door.

**Hey, how did you like it, it was semi-longer then the last. But still longer right! Review, review, review!**


	15. Going Down

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters

Chap.15

"Steve look out!" Claire yelled as one of Wesker's "experiments" swung at Steve. He ducked out of the way and it missed him. The whole west corridor was guarded by these creatures. Probably resulting from the T-virus 2.

"What is this!" Steve yelled as he defended his left side.

"Must be from that new virus!" Claire responded.

"We have to get out of here. I'm starting to get tired!" Steve yelled back.

They had been fighting for around 15 minutes. And nothing seemed to be working. The two of managed to duck out of the clutches of the beasts and they ran as fast as possible down the corridor. Soon they lost the tails of the monsters and they slowed.

"Steve, what are we going to do next!" Claire asked him, they had no idea where the group was.

"I have no idea." Steve answered calmly. Claire collapsed onto the ground. She sat against the wall and tried to calm herself. Steve joined her.

"Claire, we can do this. Look at us." Pointed out Steve.

"Yeah, look at us. This is ridiculous. Wesker is much more powerful then us. You saw what happened last time we fought Wesker. He almost killed us. We just managed to escape. Think of what he could do to Chris and the others. They're toast if they're caught." Claire said. She began to panic now.

"Claire, I promise you that everything will be okay." Steve said.

"Really"

"Yeah, really." Steve answered. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Suddenly the kiss was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the long corridor…

_Elsewhere_

"THIS IS SO NOT GOOD!" Jill screamed as she punched a wall. They were sitting in an empty, small, room. It was Jill, Chris, and Carlos. Billy, Leon, and Ashley had been taken to a different room. And Cammy was in her own room. Chris was sitting on the cot that was placed in the center of the room. Carlos was standing against the far wall, and he was smoking his last cigarette. Jill was pacing the room.

"Chris, how are we suppose to get out of this! We're screwed!" She yelled. She had been doing this for an hour. Just pacing the room and stopping to yell out her opinions about the situation.

"Jill, just come sit down." Chris pleaded her. Jill looked at him and walked over to where he was at. She sat down and then broke down crying. Carlos looked over at the pair and realized that they needed their privacy. Unfortunately he couldn't exactly give it to them but he turned around and pretended not to listen.

"Jill, listen, I know that we are in a bad situation and all, but I love you very much and all I want is to get you and everybody out okay. Seeing as where we are now, I am not one hundred percent sure that, that will happen. But I am going to try. And I wanted to ask you something, in case we don't get out of here. Jill Valentine, will you marry me." Chris asked. He dropped off the bed and held Jill's hand." She was shaky, and she just stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. She nodded and began to cry even harder. Chris smiled and then he reached up and kissed Jill. She smiled too. Carlos walked over and slapped Chris on the back.

"Bout' time you asked her." he simply said and then he gave Jill a hug. "Guys I don't really want to spoil the moment or anything, but we really need to get out of here." he said to them.

"Yeah, but how." Chris asked. "THE WALKIE TALKIE!" shouted Chris. He picked it up and hit the transmission button. "Claire, are you there, answer me, over" Chris said. He waited until finally a voice picked up on the other end, but it wasn't Claire, or Steve, it was Wesker.

"Well, well, well. I see that you thought you just about had me fooled. Well I am not fooled so easily Chris Redfield, and now I have your pretty little sister to prove it. Steve is here too. They are both just _dying_ to see you. Too bad that you cant get out." Wesker stopped to laugh his maniac laugh.

"WESKER LET THEM GO!" Chris yelled into the walkie talkie

"I don't think I will, but thanks for the suggestion." Wesker simply said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some business that I must attend too." Wesker said before shutting off his line.

"SHIT!" Shouted Chris. He threw down his walkie talkie and it shattered into pieces. Jill still had hers that connected to Leon, but that was useless since they couldn't get out either. Chris got up and walked to the wall and he threw one large punch into it. He knew now that they wouldn't get out this time. He had put everyone's lives into danger and now they would all die, because of him.

**Ok, so I have started up the action again, and now I am trying to make my chapters longer, so if you have any ideas, I might just use them. I would also appreciate a little bit of reviews, because I haven't gotten any for a while. I will update faster if you guys review, trust me!**


	16. Empty Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the resident evil characters!

Chap.16

_Where am I...?_

_Why is it so dark here?_

_What happened?_

"Hello?" Cammy said, as if she were asking if anyone where there. There was no answer. She couldnt remember how she had gotten here, or who had taken her there. She felt around before sitting up. She was on a cold cement floor. She was frozen, and she was not wearing the purple sweatjacket and black t-shirt anymore. Her jeans were gone too. Instead she wore a cream colored dress that was short, but lengthy. She had on light pink ballet flats and her hair was now down from its messy bun. She stood and walked cautiously around the room, bumping slightely into a couple of things until she found a light switch. She hesitated before flipping it.

The room filled with light. She was now standing in what looked like a large hotel suite, but a little less nice. Instead of a warm carpet, there was a cold cement. And instead of a nice bed, there was a small cot. But there was one thing that she saw that brought a smile to her face, a phone. She didnt expect much of it. Wesker wouldnt make things so easy. But she still walked over and picked it up. Much too her surprise, there was a dial tone. She began to dial 911, until she stopped to think about what she would say. 'Hello, i'm at a secret headquarters for Umbrella in Europe, where they plan to take over the world with zombies, and evil creatures. Could you send someone to pick me and my friends up'? She laughed and set the phone down, before deciding to pick it back up. Right as she was about to do that the phone rang. She hesitated before picking it up.

"H-hello?" Cammy said shakily.

"Good morning my sweetness. Now how did you sleep?" said the terrifying, yet soothing voice of Wesker.

"Not so well, since I was left on the floor. What the hell happended to me Wesker?" Cammy demanded

"Nothing, nothing. You are perfectly fine. Its your friends I would be more worried about."

"Wesker what-" Cammy was cut off mid sentence

"They arent hurt, yet. I have someone I sent over there to deal with them." Wesker answered, knowing what she was going to ask.

Cammy sighed in relief, but she still felt scared for them. There was an awkward silence until Wesker broke there.

"Cammy I...I really dont want to hurt you I just..." Wesker stopped. "Nevermind, I will be by later on today to fill you in on what is going to happen. Until then my dear" Wesker said before hanging up.

_What could he have meant by that. _Cammy wondered. She hung up the phone. Suddenly remembering her main objective, she picked up the phone again and dialed 911.

'I'm sorry, your call cannot be completed' said an operator. Cammy slammed down the phone and walked over to the cot. She leapt onto it and let sleep find her. That was all she could do for now was sleep.

**I apologize for the lack of updates, its just that my computer was down for the last two weeks and I had too wait to get it back. All my chapters were lost on it so I had to restore them all. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW ITS GOING!**


	17. Nobody Til' You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters, blah blah blah

Chap.17

Leon was sitting in the corner of another confined room, when suddenly his walkie talkie began to buzz. He scooped it out of his pocket and listened carefully.

"Leon, can you hear me, its Chris." said the voice on the other line.

"Chris, yeah I hear you loud and clear. Are you all ok?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine. How about you guys?" came in the voice of Jill.

"Jill, is that you?" Leon asked.

"Of course its me. Listen we have some bad news." Jill continued. "Wesker has captured Claire and Steve. We dont know if they're okay or anything. We dont have any information yet."

"Great, I'm guessing that they were our only hope of getting out." Leon sighed.

"Listen we gotta get some rest, we will contact you if anything should happen." Jill finished.

"Roger that, have a great sleep." Leon added sarcasstically.

He set down his walkie talkie and looked up. Ashley was looking at him, but right when he noticed her, she quickly turned her head. Leon looked around the room and noticed that everyone else was asleep. Ada was curled up on one of the cots in the corner. Billy was on the floor, and Carlos took the other cot. Ashley was sitting on the floor with her legs held close to her. Leon stood and walked slowely over to Ashley. She looked up and he saw tears in her eyes. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand. He was surprised that she didnt take it away.

"Ashley, I have a confession to make." Leon started.

"No, let me do it for you, you never truely liked me, you only kissed me because you felt you had to." Ashlety finished.

"No thats not it, trust me."

"Trust you, thats funny." Ashley said, with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Ashley, hear me out alright. Ada and I have known each other for a long time, and we are both alike in more then one way. I just feel that you are too young for me and she's my age. I'm sorry." Leon said. He hated looking into her sad eyes. It made him feel like a huge jerk.

"Thats fine, I understand I guess. I get that from alot guys that I dated. You know that whole, 'its not you its me' deal." she said, her face getting brighter. Leon smiled when he saw her smirk at him. He hugged her and he loved that she hugged him back.

"Always think of me though ok." Ashley said as she squeezed him tighter.

"So what, are you saying that you dont want me to be your bodyguard when we get back home?" Leon said as he smiled.

"Of course not, I thought that you didnt want to be my bodyguard after all this! So you still want to do it. Oh Leon your the greatest!" Ashley squealed in a whisper, so that she wouldnt wake the others.

"Yeah, I get that alot. But we should get some sleep." Ashley nodded in agreement and she curled up on her spot on the floor and fell asleep. Leon stayed awake a bit longer and thought about what they would do next. Would they get out tomorrow? Only time would tell.


	18. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap.18

Claire's eyes shot open when the lights of the dark room she was in, flickered on. She sat up quickly, too quickly, because now she was blacking out. Once she wasn't dizzy anymore she stood up and began to search the room for any signs of danger, or even worse, a hurt team member. But to Claire's dismay she was alone. Or was she? Claire spotted a camera in the corner of the large bedroom that she was in. Suddenly something occurred to Claire. This bedroom looked exactly like the one she was in back in Australia. She realized this when she noticed the big two doors that lead to the giant closet. But she couldn't understand why Wesker had made her a room just like the other one.

Suddenly she noticed a phone in the corner. This was one difference from the Australia base. She ran to the phone and picked it up. There was a dial tone! She dialed 911. It wouldn't work. She slammed the phone down. Right as she was about to get up, the phone rang. She sat back down and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Claire asked

"Claire, I'm so glad that you're awake. How was your sleep?" Wesker asked from the other side.

"Oh gee you're so sweet for asking. It was just brilliant thanks." Claire said sarcastically.

"Where's Steve?" she demanded.

"He's fine, I'll have him brought into you when he is…cleaned up." Wesker gently laughed.

"What did you do to him?!" Claire screamed. She waited for a response, and then she heard the phone line go dead. She picked up the phone receiver and threw it across the room. She could still hear the dial tone, but she didn't actually intend on breaking it. She ran over to the closet and whipped open the doors and began to frantically throw the contents everywhere. She was so preoccupied with her rampage, that Claire didn't even hear the door open.

"Claire." Came a weak voice from behind her. She turned and saw Steve. He had several cuts and bruises on his face and chest. She ran to him.

"Steve, oh my gosh! What did they do to you? Are you ok?" Claire asked all at once.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Wesker brought in this guy and he started to just whack at me. I was so confused Claire, I didn't know if you would be ok. There was a phone Claire! I tried to call for help, but I guess it doesn't make outgoing calls." Steve said.

"Yeah, I found a phone too," she indicated towards the phone that lay in the corner. "Wesker called me on it." Claire finished,

"What did he say?" Steve asked.

"He didn't say anything really. Nothing important." Claire lied.

"Listen Claire, we have to try and help the others. We have to figure out how to get out of here." Steve said.

"Yeah I know, but for now you need to rest, we'll figure out a way to escape tomorrow." Claire said. Steve nodded. She helped him get into bed and Claire followed him. She lay there wide awake as Steve fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


	19. Broken Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters!

Chap.19

Cammy awoke to the sound of a scream. She leapt from her bed and ran to the door. It sounded just like Claire! But when she tried at the door, it refused to open. She tugged and tugged at the handle but it wouldnt budge. She cursed under her breath and then walked back over to the bed. She plopped down and just layed back. She began to cry, thinking of all the things that might happen to the others. What would Wesker do to them, or more importantly, what would Wesker do to her?

Cammy closed her eyes and soon she was in a flashback.

_"I dont understand." said Cammy. She was sitting in her bedroom, Wesker was standing in front of her explaining why he chose Cammy to be his new spprentice._

_"Why my dear, your the smartest one of your age, why doesnt that make sense to you?" Wesker answered her._

_Cammy couldnt help but admit to herself that she thought that Wesker was a good looking man. His natural blonde hair was falling in his face and his dark sunglasses gave him an heir of mystery. _

_'Why does he wear those glasses?' Cammy thought to herself._

_"So you want me to what, come and live with you?" Cammy asked confused._

_"Well that would be the plan I imagine. That is if you want to." Wesker said._

_"Well, I guess that would be fine. I mean I have no family to really tell me no. Ok I'll do it!" Cammy had squealed. She was so excited that she was approached by the top scientist in the world to come and work with him. Not to mention his good looks and money. Albert Wesker seemed like a nice enough man too. And he wasnt that old. At least he didnt look it. Cammy was too afraid to ask his age. _

_"I have a feeling this could all be very interesting Camilla. Just wait until you see the plans for my new vi- I mean project I am working on. It is going to be to die for." Wesker told Cammy._

_"I can hardley wait! When should I start?" Cammy asked._

_"Whenever you feel like you want to go. I dont want you to feel out of place." Wesker said with a sly grin. Cammy almost died seeing that gorgeous man smiling._

_"Shall we go?" he asked._

And with that Cammy's eyes shot open and she ran to the door again. She began beating it with her fists, as if it would open this time. She was cursing loudly.

"WESKER I LOVED YOU!" She shouted thinking that no one could hear her.

Little did she know...

**Hey all how did you like it! I know updates have been slow, but with school and all. I will try to get better at this. Please review!**


	20. I Surrender

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap. 20

He watched from his own personal monitor. It was linked into Cammy's room. He heard what she had just said. She said that she had loved him. Was it possible that she still did, or did that mean that she no longer held the feelings she once had for him? Wesker's head was spinning. He picked up his walkie talkie and clicked the talk button. His hands were shaking, why were they shaking?

"Greg, bring me the girl. I want to have a word with Mrs. Camilla." He said.

"Right away Sir." Said the man on the other end.

"Oh, and if you hurt her, you'll be next." Wesker added before clicking the off switch.

_In Cammy's room_

Cammy was infuriated. She hated having thoughts about him. And not just any thoughts, good thoughts. One's that made no sense to her. If he knew, maybe he would help her understand. Maybe he could change for her.

Cammy was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. She turned around fast, and saw a man walking in. He was tall and had dark brown hair. He was very muscular. Cammy felt tense now.

"Master Wesker would like to see you." The man said.

"Master Wesker" Cammy repeated, and then laughed to herself.

"I wouldn't be so sarcastic, Wesker is a very impatient man, please follow me." The man ordered.

Cammy obeyed, for some odd reason, she wanted to see Wesker. For once she didn't fear what might happen to her. She walked along the corridor; she walked at a slower pace this time. She was trying to think of what he could possibly want. When after, what felt like hours, Cammy and Greg finally reached a big silver door. Greg put the code in and let Cammy in. The door closed behind her, leaving Greg standing in the cold hallway.

"Hello?" Cammy called. There was no answer.

"Wesker? Are you here?" Cammy asked.

Still no answer.

Cammy took her alone time to look around the room. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was standing in the middle of Wesker's bedroom. There was a set of old red velvet furniture, and there a large bed, with red velvet coverings.

Cammy walked over to the bed and sat down. She loved the feeling of the bedspread.

Suddenly Cammy felt lips on the back of her neck. She turned and saw Wesker. She normally would've ran or jumped, but this time she grabbed him and pulled him closer. He stopped her though, before she could return the favor.

"I heard what you said Cammy. You can't love someone like me." Wesker said. He didn't sound cold or mean though, he sounded gentle and sad.

"You heard!" Cammy exclaimed.

"That's not the point, the point is that I can't be with you Cammy, it would be impossible." He said.

All Cammy did was nod. Then Wesker pulled her face toward his, crashing his lips against hers. Cammy deepened the kiss.

And quicker then it had started it was over. Cammy almost immediately passed out. She dreamed of him, her one true love. The one that understood her, her feelings. But when she was sleeping, Wesker had gently picked her up and carried her to her room. Where he left her to sleep on her bed. He took one last look at her beautiful sleeping figure before he reached for the door.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, and then he left.

'_She'll never understand you know.' _his mind told him.

"Yeah she won't" he said out loud…

**WHAT DO YOU THINK! Please review, I'm desperate. Barely anyone has reviewed, and I really need to know your opinions! It would be greatly appreciated. **


	21. Rush

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap. 21

The first thing that Cammy noticed when she opened her eyes was that she was dressed. She whipped off the covers and saw that she now wore a light green sundress. She sat up and immediately looked to her left. No Wesker. Something weird was going on. Then as she stood up she noticed shoes next to the bed. They were green flats to match her dress. She slipped them on and looked around. She wasn't in Wesker's room anymore. She was once again in her own room.

"Was it all a dream" Cammy asked herself aloud.

She walked to the door, not expecting much, but then found it to be open. She cracked the door and looked out. Again she was expecting something weird to happen, but nothing. So she walked out into the long corridor. There were several doors down the hall. But every time Cammy tried the door, it wouldn't work. They were all locked. Several doors later, one actually opened. Cammy looked around before entering. The room was dark and she couldn't see a thing. She felt along the wall until she found a light switch. She flicked it on and gasped at what she saw. There were 4 bodies lying on the ground. But they weren't dead. They were sleeping, much to Cammy's relief. She recognized them immediately. They were Billy Coen, Ada Wong, Ashley Graham, and Leon Kennedy. She ran to them and shook them all awake, and after receiving hugs from all of them, Cammy realized that there were still people missing. Billy explained to Cammy that Jill, Chris, and Carlos were taken to another room, and that they didn't know for sure where Claire and Steve were.

"I hope that they aren't hurt or worse…"Ashley said.

"They fine, I know it." Leon reassured her.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about that one." Ada added.

"I'm not so sure about that one guys. A while ago I could hear someone scream. The doors were locked and I couldn't get out to see what it was. But it sounded a lot like Claire." Cammy's voice cracked. She was on the verge of tears. "I should've asked Wesker what happened when we…" she stopped as she realized what she was about to say.

"When you two what Cammy? What happened? You can tell us." Ashley said.

Ada stood and walked over to were Cammy was.

"Cammy please tell me you didn't…." Ada said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cammy said, she looked in the opposite direction.

"Cammy, tell me you didn't sleep with him!" Ada asked.

"Well I…It just…He was so different and I just cant explain it." Cammy said.

"I could've told you not to do that if I thought you would." Ada said.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you've slept with Wesker before?" Leon asked, more curious then angry.

"Well yeah, before I quit. Hey he's a sexy man." Ada said with a smile.

"Figures." Was all Leon said.

"Your not jealous are you Kennedy?" Teased Ada.

He just looked away.

"Anyways Cam, listen, all you need to do is realize that he just wanted to get into your heart. To make you think that he cared, and then rip it all away. That's the kind of man he is." Ada said. She smiled at her.

"You just don't understand though, I know that he is different." Cammy said, not returning the smile.

Ada stood and walked over to the other side of the room.

"That's the last time I'm ever going to be nice to anyone again!" Ada fumed. This made Ashley giggle.

Cammy stood and began to walk out of the room. She wanted the rest of them to be safe, and she knew they would. Her plan would work; she knew just how to make sure that Wesker wouldn't hurt anyone. Just then Cammy felt a rush through her. She wasn't like herself just now…but she liked it.

**What did you all think? I know it was short, but please understand that I have homework and stuff now so yeah. As always REVIEW!**


	22. Just My Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters!

Chap.22

Claire hit the ground with a thud. She woke up and found that she had rolled off the bed. This made her wince in pain; her ribs were still a little sensitive. The noise must've woken Steve too, because he was up in a flash. He looked next to him and scratched his head. Claire laughed in her mind at this.

"You're so cute when you're confused" she teased. Steve jumped and looked to his side and down. He gave her a mischievous look and grabbed her off the floor. She laughed as he began to tickle her ear with his lips.

Steve stopped abruptly. Claire knew why too. At the same time they both looked to door.

"Did you feel that too?" Claire asked

"Yeah, like something big is going to happen." Steve responded.

Suddenly the door opened. Steve was at his feet immediately. Claire was at his side.

No one appeared to be there, but just then a small body appeared from behind the second set of the double doors.

"CAMMY!" Claire yelled as she ran to the small redhead.

"CLAIRE, STEVE! I'm so glad you guys are ok! I've been looking for you guys for so long. I found Billy, Leon, Ada, and Ashley. I still haven't found Jill, Chris, and Carlos though. Don't freak though, I'm sure they're ok." Cammy said. She had watery eyes. Claire did too. Steve saw this.

"I'm going to leave you two to catch up." Steve said. He looked around the room for someplace to go. Claire and Cammy both giggled as he opened the large closet doors and went inside.

"Wow this thing is HUGE!" they could hear him say from the inside.

They both laughed again and then hugged for a couple more minutes.

"Claire I have to tell you something." Cammy said with an insecure tone.

She then began to explain to Claire about Wesker and what they did, and how she trusted him. She also told Claire about how she still thinks that Wesker is good deep down, and how she is going to expose that somehow. When she was finished, she was surprised to find that Claire understood completely.

"Cammy I know that you feel like this is the end of the world, but trust me things will start to get better. As for Wesker, I wouldn't get my hopes up to high." Claire said.

"Well I-" Cammy was stopped midsentence when her and Claire both heard a strange noise coming from the closet.

Claire got up and ran to the door that concealed her love. She whipped it open. Cammy ran to her side.

Both girls gasped as they found the giant closet to be empty…

**OK So I know that these chapters aren't quenching your thirsts, but honestly I am running low on ideas here. Some suggestions would be greatly appreciated, and I will credit you if you give me a good one. Please review in the mean time!**


	23. It Wont Be Long

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap. 23

"STEVE!" Claire screamed. She started to throw around the clothes in search of the missing redhead.

"I don't understand, it's a closet, where on earth could he have gone." Cammy questioned.

Claire didn't answer she was too busy trying to think what could be happening to Steve right now.

"Steve, I swear if you're pulling some kind of sick joke, it's not funny!" Cammy yelled.

"I don't think he's playing a joke." Claire snapped at Cammy. She looked and saw this hurt her. "Sorry Cammy, I just don't understand any of this." Claire said.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Come on" Claire said, and with that she was flying out the now unlocked door, Cammy right behind her.

_Elsewhere_

Jill was sleeping when she heard the door open. She wanted to jump up, but thought better of it. If it was any threat to her, then she didn't want to provoke it. She just prayed that the rest of the group didn't do just that. She could hear footsteps walking toward her. Then the footsteps took another turn. She knew right where they were going. She listened even more carefully, and she noticed that there were two sets of footsteps in the room. She listened and realized that both sets were heading straight for Chris. This triggered her reflexes and she jumped up.

There was a scream, followed by Jill's scream, followed by Chris's scream, and soon after Carlos's. Jill ran as fast as she could toward the light switch. And when she flipped it on, she had to laugh. She saw Chris holding Claire Redfield in a headlock, and she saw Cammy, lying on top of Carlos. Obviously she had tripped. Chris looked at Jill like she was crazy and he looked at who his attacker was and he let go. Claire fell to the floor, but was soon up again.

"Thanks a lot big bro." Claire said sarcastically.

"Anytime, hey it's just like when we were younger and we would wrestle all the time." Chris said. Then he gave Claire a giant bear hug. Jill gave her a hug too. Then she helped Carlos up off the ground and Cammy as well. It took a while for anybody to notice that some people were missing.

Cammy explained to the others the whole story, even about her and Wesker, and about the part where Steve went missing.

"So now we have to find him." Cammy finished.

"Well I say that first we go get the others and we meet back in Claire's room. That way we can search the closet again, and maybe we can figure out a plan. I'm not exactly sure how it will turn out though." Chris said.

So it was settled, Cammy led the others down to the room where the missing group members were anxiously awaiting Cammy's appearance, but they were definitely surprised to see that there were a few more people then just Cammy. After the hugs and kisses and the occasional awkward handshake between guys, they were back in Claire's room ready to discuss plans.

Leon, Ada, and Ashley were searching the closet. Well actually it was more of just Leon and Ada, Ashley was trying on the clothes. Billy and Carlos had already figured out how to dismantle the clock in the corner. So that way Wesker couldn't see that the others had escaped, or so they thought.

Just then the phone rang. Claire hesitated before picking it up.

"Where's Steve?" Claire demanded.

"Oh I have him someplace around here. Don't worry he isn't harmed just yet. If you don't put Camilla on, then I will have to rethink that." Wesker said.

Claire gestured toward Cammy, and she looked completely terrified. She hadn't spoken to Wesker since there last meeting.

"…he..hello" Cammy's voice managed to get out.

"Cammy I know that there are others in the room, I need you to get them out, and somewhere where they can't hear what I am saying." Cammy nodded, as if he could see her.

"Hey guys, why don't you go help the others." Cammy suggested.

Claire knew that Cammy deserved this explanation from Wesker so she agreed and soon so did everyone else.

"Ok there gone" Cammy said.

"Good girl. Now Camilla I know that what happened between us was something unexpected and I just wanted to say that….that you….should forget that it ever happened." Wesker said. His cold voice was now returning.

"Why would I want to do that? Wesker I know that what happened might not have been like you, but I know that there is some good left in your heart. I just hope that it isn't too late for you to find it. And I just wanted to let you know that I'll wait for you, even if it means forever, I want to know that there is hope." When she was done, she burst into tears. She thought that maybe he would calm her, or tell her not to cry, but instead all she heard was the phone line go dead….

**What do you think, it's LONG! Well, it's longer! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	24. I'm Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap. 24

Wesker wanted so bad to tell her not to cry, to tell her everything was going to be alright, and scared him to think that he was becoming so weak over a little girl. No she wasn't a girl. She was defiantly a woman. Wesker took a deep breath, but just as he was about to calm her fears, the phone line went dead. Had she hung up in him? Wesker looked down at the receiver, and soon realized that it wasn't her that hung up, or him. It was the woman standing behind him…Ada Wong.

_Minutes before_ (Ada's POV)

Why in earth would Claire allow Cammy to talk to that horrible man alone? He was probably corrupting her, telling her of his plans to kill us all. I can't let him ruin her, just as he did to me years before. I have to stop him, once and for all.

Before I go I have to take a look at him. And by him I mean Leon. The man I have come to love, as a friend. I'll never let him know this, especially since I probably won't see him again. God he is so good-looking. I'll miss him.

I manage to slip away without anyone seeing me. Its not like it matters, everybody is so preoccupied, it won't even hit them when I'm gone.

I pick up my speed. I have to get there and fast. I don't even know where I'm going, or what I'm looking for. All I know is that I can't let him win. I really don't know how I plan on doing it either.

It doesn't take long to find his room. It has his name on it anyways. I don't even bother to knock. I just silently slip in through the door. I can hear him talking to Cammy. He sounds so sincere. Yeah right, like Wesker can really show his feelings for her. I thought that maybe I would be feeling nervous, or maybe even scared about being here. But I'm surprised to find that I'm actually excited. I feel liberated, like I'm finally doing something good, for me and for my friends. I feel free. I think it's funny that he doesn't even notice me. After all these years you'd think he'd know that I am extremely good at sneaking up on people. I decide to listen a little bit longer before making myself known. But after hearing Cammy crying on the other line, I've decided that enough is enough. Its show time!

I slowly walk over to the area of his room where the phone line is. I pick it up and realize that I'm going to need something to cut it with. Thankfully I am always prepared. I pull my trusty knife out from under my silk red dress. Thanks to Leon for the tip about knives and close encounters. I quietly take one good swipe through the thick rubber like cord. It splits on the first try, now its time to wait. Wesker gets ready to answer and then turns around in his chair. I am surprised and confused to see that his eyes look glazed over with tears. I didn't think it was possible for Wesker to have feelings. You learn new things everyday, right?

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he asks me. I really don't know the answer to this myself. So I improvise.

"I'm finishing what I should've years ago, when you broke my heart." I say, and I am totally confused as to what I meant by that. Did he really break my heart? Is that what had happened?

"I don't know what you're talking about" he tells me.

"That makes two of us" I say stupidly, but I continue on anyways. "I can't let you break this girl's heart. I mean a week or two ago I would've gladly done it. But now it's just too painful. I've changed Wesker. And I think that it's about time you did too." I finish. I'm proud of how I said this, and I actually mean it. For once in my life I'm not lying about something that is extremely important. Wesker doesn't look happy. I know that he can see the logic in what I have to say. That really fumes him.

"Ada, I don't think you know what is going on between me and Cammy, but whatever is, is none of your business. Do I make myself clear!" he is yelling now. He is really mad. And I know him well enough to know what happens when he gets mad. This is what I have been waiting for. And what I expected happens. In a flash he has transformed. He is hovering over me now. Threatening me with his giant claw, I don't even flinch, although I do admit I am a little shaken. I know he expects me to try again. So I gladly give him what he wants so bad.

"Wesker, think about it. Camilla is just s girl. She's only 17 and she knows exactly what to expect from you already, but for some odd reason she has this strange thought that you have something good in you. I don't know if that true. But from the looks of it, I would say no." I say. I know that those very well were my last words. But then something hits me and I quickly add on. "She loves you, so do yourself a favor, and do something about it." And with that he raises his claw and swipes at my throat. I try to scream, but I can't. I thought it would hurt, but I can't feel any pain. The only thing I can feel is the warm rush of blood that pours out over my body. Wesker is standing over me, and I suddenly see that he is crying. Not for me I know, but for Cammy. And I know that sadly my death is the only way for him to realize that he needs her, just like I needed him, just like I needed to feel people being small, just to make me feel large. But I know that, that all ends now. Wesker lets go of me and I fall to the floor. The red of my blood falling to mix with the crimson colored carpet of Wesker's bedroom. As I lay to die I can see my life slowly flashing before my eyes. I see myself with Leon, and I feel the happy thoughts start to warm my body, despite the state I'm in. Then I see it, through the thoughts of Leon I can see the light. I know that I have always heard the statement to never go toward the light, but I know that I must. And so I do. I leave, feeling more free now then ever. I just hope that Leon understands…I'm ready.

**Hey all, I know it was a huge shock, but I had to do it. Ada was kinda a character that I couldn't ****lug around anymore. Please review and I am currently working on the sequel to this. Mainly because I can feel the end is near…dun ****dun****dun****. Please keep reading! Remember the story isn't over I just want to work on the sequel so I have ideas of what is going to happen next, and trust me its good!**


	25. Don't Move On

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap. 25

"Where's Ada?!" Leon yelled over the noise. Ashley stopped prancing around in the fuchsia dress that she was wearing, Carlos stopped searching through his pile of clothes, Claire walked over to where Leon was and put her hand on his shoulder. Cammy heard Leon yelled and quickly wiped her eyes, so that no one would know she was crying. Leon burst through the closet doors and looked at Cammy.

"Did you see Ada leave?" he demanded.

Cammy was terrified to answer, Leon looked angry enough.

"No" she simply said."

"You're positive?" Leon asked again.

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive." Cammy said

"Where the hell would she go?" Leon screamed.

"I don't know, I really don't Leon, I'm sorry. I was too distracted on the phone. But I swear to you, I heard no one leave." Cammy finished. Leon knew it was the end of the argument.

_Wesker's Room_

Was he really crying, he was too strong for that. He never cried before in his life. When he was a baby sure, but even as a younger child he was strong. How could one girl change his whole life?

He looked at the body of his former employee and smiled. He liked to see that he could still be physically strong, even if he was emotionally broken. He knew just how to fix this; he knew how to make himself believe he was still mentally strong. He transformed quickly and began to fly towards his destination, the prisoner's quarters.

_Elsewhere_

Steve lay on the ground, too weak to move. He'd been lying there for so long that he could barely remember just how long it had been. He knew it must have been only hours, but still he felt like he hadn't moved in months. He could only replay the most recent events in his head. He was in the closet, giving Cammy and Claire some time to talk, then the next thing he knew he was in a dark room lying on a cold cement floor. Steve knew he was stronger then this though. He knew that something was wrong with his left ribs, because it was very difficult for him to roll over. He knew he had to do something though, if he ever wanted to see Claire again. So he began to slowly pick himself up. Then he began to crawl his way to the nearest table, but just as he started to move, he could feel his monster senses kicking in. He smelled something, something good. He knew almost immediately what it was…aid sprays. This should clear up his injuries in a matter of minutes. He knew he had to get there and fast. He could feel danger coming. He started to crawl, and then he heard the door across the room slowly open. He stopped and fell back to the ground, pretending to be asleep. Maybe whatever, or whoever it was would go away. He heard nothing. He glanced slyly over to the door and saw no movement. So he began to crawl to his destination again. Steve could see the white bottles practically glowing at him. A huge smile formed on his face. He knew he didn't have much longer to go, so he figured that he could stand and try to walk the rest of the way. He carefully lifted his left foot into standing position and his right followed. He was almost standing; he began to lift the rest of his body upward, when suddenly he took a blow to his left side. The pain was almost unbearable. He collapsed to the ground and clutched his side. What had hit him?

Then he heard that terrible laugh. No good ever followed that laugh. Steve rolled over to his right side and then looked up. He saw Wesker, but not normal Wesker, transformed Wesker. This was bad, and Steve knew he was cornered. He knew he couldn't run and that he had no way of transforming and still getting around Wesker.

"Steve…you are so disappointing. I thought you were better then this." Wesker said as he kicked his right foot into Steve's left side. Steve screamed with pain.

"Now, now, would you little girlfriend be happy about this." Wesker said as he kicked him again in his side. Steve screamed again, and Wesker smiled as he saw drips of blood spew from his mouth.

"I created you to be strong, and you have turned yourself so weak." Wesker said, but this time when Wesker went to kick Steve, Steve grabbed Wesker's foot.

"I may be weak, but at least I have a heart" Steve said. He was smiling now.

Wesker took his claw and scrapped the side of Steve's face. Steve went flying across the room. Wesker flew after him. He landed on top of Steve, standing up. Steve knew he had no chance. He already lost. But he knew that if this was it, he wanted to go down trying.

"Steve, there are two people in this world. People like me, who don't like to get bossed around, who don't get emotionally involved with people. But then there's people like you and Claire, who have so much potential and power and just toss it away. Who let people walk all over them" he said, as he pushed his foot hard into Steve's body. He could hear the bones crack. Steve screamed again.

"Steve, you could've been so promising. But instead you chose the "good" side. The side where everybody helps everybody. Well let me ask you this Steve, who's going to help you now" Wesker said as he ground his foot farther into Steve's chest. He screamed louder, more blood was pouring from his mouth now.

"We are…" said a female's voice. Wesker turned around and was hit across the head by Claire Redfield. She had transformed and was standing over Wesker's body. He was completely shocked. He looked around the room, and saw that everybody was ready to fight. He was not expecting this. He looked at each one and saw Leon Kennedy who was angrier then he had ever seen him. Wesker knew that he must have found Wong's body. He laughed at this. He knew that he had to get out of there. He looked around for a quick escape, but there were people everywhere. Wesker had to find a weak spot. He saw it. And it was 5'5 with blonde hair. Wesker was up within seconds. He flew toward Ashley and took her out with one swipe. She fell to the ground with a dull thud, dead. Leon ran over to her body and checked her pulse. It couldn't be, he thought. Now he madder then before, Ashley was his responsibility, The President wasn't going to be happy with this.

Claire had been flown across the room and she was out of sight. She saw that Wesker had found his way out of the room. He had escaped. She had let him slip right out from under her grasp. She quickly forgot about Wesker when she saw a redhead, lying on the floor, just a few feet away from her….

**Hey all I think the next chapter might be the last. But if not the one after that will be. Sorry about lack of updates again. School and such, plus exams in a week, but don't fret, all you readers. The sequel will come soon after. I think its going to be called In Another Life. So look out. I will let you all know if it changes. REVIEW!**


	26. A Beautiful Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters, much to my dismay.

Chap.26

Claire ran over to Steve and knelt down beside him. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't in good shape.

"Steve! Can you hear me? Steve, wake up!" Claire screamed. She was panicking.

Steve's eyes began to flutter open. Claire gave a huge sigh of relief. He looked up and saw that Claire was there. He smiled when he saw her.

"Claire, I'm so glad your ok." Steve said weakly, but even as he said this he gave a sickly cough.

"Don't talk your too weak. We need to get you help." Claire said choking back tears.

There was blood pouring out of his right side, and he was also coughing up blood. Claire knew that he might not make it. But she wasn't giving up so easily.

"Claire, you and I both know I'm not getting out of here alive. But now Wesker's gone, here's your chance. Get the others out of here." He said.

"No! We're all getting out of here, alive. I promise." Claire said. "Leon, Chris! Come help me with Steve we need to get out of here and into the car outside. Let's go!"

Leon and Chris didn't waste any time running over to get Steve. They helped him up and put both his arms around either ones shoulder. Billy took the liberty of carrying Ashley's body. Claire looked around and finally spotted Cammy. She was standing over by the far corner. Claire knew that Cammy wouldn't be so stable at the moment, but she knew she had to get Cammy out of there.

"Cams, you ok?" Claire asked.

"Just fine, we won for now didn't we?" Cammy replied.

"Yeah" although Claire knew better, she knew Wesker wouldn't stop at this.

"Claire, be realistic. We both know. He didn't stop before, when he was ahead. Do you really think that he'll stop when he's behind?"

"Cammy, we just have to focus on getting out for now. We have to get Steve some serious medical treatment." Claire said

"Fine, but when it comes time to face reality, come see me." Cammy said as she pushed past Claire and joined the others.

Outside they all loaded into the car. Claire and Steve were in the back. And Cammy, Billy and Carlos took the middle seats. Jill and Chris shared a seat up front, and Leon drove. Ashley's body was placed in the trunk of the car.

Claire was held onto Steve's hand.

"Claire…" Steve began. "I have to ask you something." He said

"Okay sure, anything." She replied

"I love you, I always have, from the moment I met you I knew that you were something special. Something to never let go of. You were someone to always count on. And you still are, and will be forever. What I'm trying to say is, Claire I love you, will you marry me?"

"Oh Steve! Of course, yes!" Claire squealed. She leaned down to where Steve was lying and kissed him. Chris looked back from where he was sitting and smiled at the happy couple. Jill squeezed his hand.

Hours had passed and the gang was arriving at the nearest hospital. Claire had been sleeping next to Steve, with his arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes when she felt the car stop.

"Claire, Steve, wake up. We're here." Chris said. Claire sat up and turned to see that Chris was leaning over the back seat.

"Ok, sorry. Steve wake up." Claire said as she shook Steve. She found that the touch of his skin was freezing. She tried again, still no response.

"Steve, this isn't funny, get up!" Claire said as she began to cry. Chris hopped over the seats and knelt down beside Steve. He leaned down and put his ear to his chest. No heartbeat. He checked his pulse. Nothing.

"I'm not getting anything." Chris said. "He's…gone"

"NO! NO HE'S NOT! We just need to take him in to the hospital and they can fix him, yeah that's what they'll do." Claire said she wrapped her arms around Steve's body and lay down on the floor next to him.

"Claire you have to let go." Chris said as he desperately tried to pry her grip off of Steve.

"NO!" Claire yelled. Leon had joined Chris in attempting to unravel Claire from Steve. When they finally succeeded, Claire lunged for Chris in a rough embrace. He held her close. He had no idea how she must be feeling. Chris stroked Claire's hair as she balled into his shoulder.

"It's not fair, we were supposed to get married!" she cried gently into his shoulder.

"Oh Clairebear, I'm so sorry." Her ponytail began to fall out. Chris gently tugged on the band, and let her hair fall down around her saddened face.

_1 month later_

"Chris! Hurry up we're dew down at the wedding planners!" Jill hollered.

Chris flew from his room. He was trying to put on his left shoe and walk at the same time.

"Sorry, I know!" Chris laughed. "Claire! We'll be back in a few hours!" Chris yelled. There was no response. But Chris wasn't worried; he knew Claire hadn't spoken in a month. She just slept.

"Leon said he's coming over today, so maybe you too can talk." Chris suggested. Claire walked solemnly from her bedroom and sat on the couch, she didn't even turn on the TV or anything. She just stared.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Chris said as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She still just stared.

About an hour or so later, the door bell rang. Claire didn't get up to get it. Leon opened it.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Leon asked. He hadn't seen her for a month, since the incident. Claire looked up and Leon saw the tears in her eyes. He walked over and sat on the couch next to her. Claire collapsed in his arms. Leon knew just how she was feeling, but never would he admit it to anyone.

"Claire, its ok. I'm here now." Leon said. Claire looked up from his shoulder and said only two words.

"I promised him"

_**The End**_

**Hey all, I'm sorry about the depressing ending. But wait! It's not the end! The sequel called I Will Learn ****To**** Love Again, is coming within the next few weeks! So keep checking up on it! This is your last chance to review, and I REALLY WANT YOU TOO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! As always, keep reading!**


End file.
